Daughter of the Ogre
by hina lover 1010
Summary: Aki Hanma is the daughter of Yujiro Hanma and the older sister of Baki Hanma. This is her story through the entire Baki series and her relationship with everyone in the world of Baki the grappler.
1. Chapter 1

**The ogre's daughter **

**Hinalover 1010 **

**Prologue **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Warning: Possible OOC and bad fighting scenes**

**XXX **

In the heart of Africa, Yujiro Hanma was walking through the jungle to seek out new prey to fight and kill, but found no one worthy to fight him. He heard rustling from the bushes and out popped and angry lion. Yujiro smiled maniacally and was about to attack the lion head on until the lion fell to the ground with its eyes closed, causing Yujiro to frown but his curiosity peaked when he saw that something was dragging back the lion to the bushes. He went through the bushes to find a little girl on top of a lion with its ribcage showing and flies to swarm around it while the other was starting to show what was under its body as the girl was tearing through the lion, trying to find food inside the now dead cat. The little girl had shaggy blonde hair that had some mud in it with light tan skin with bright brown eyes while she wore some of the lion's skin to cover her chest with a skirt. Her body was coated in the blood of the animal she was currently eating.

The girl stopped what she was doing and looked at Yujiro with uninterested eyes for a few seconds before she resumed what she was doing. Yujiro stared at the girl with interest which increased even more when she asked," Do you want to kill me?"

Yujiro's smile grew even more and he began to laugh loudly while the girl just stared at the large before her with confusion. Yujiro looked at the girl with a mad smile on his face and said," You're one interesting kid."

"So are we going to fight or what?" The girl asked. Yujiro just smiled and stood there, which the girl took as an invitation to fight. The girl quickly ran behind the Yujiro's back and jumped high off the ground and kicked his head. She then grabbed his legs and struggled as she picked Yujiro up, but could only manage to get him a few feet off the ground before Yujiro's smile grew even more as he punched the girl in the head with full force. The girl dropped Yujiro and fell to the ground only to quickly get back up and took a stance.

Yujiro looked down at the girl with a smile on his face and punched the girl again, but the girl did not fall down or move. She looked at Yujiro with dead eyes and a smile, which caused Yujiro's interest to once again peak. Yujiro kneeled to the girl's level and looked her straight in the eyes as he said," You have some potential kid. You actually made me bleed a little and you actually managed to pick me up while withstanding my punches. You have gained my approval to train under me. Do you want to join me and become stronger?"

The girl looked at the two dead lions she killed and ate to survive before she looked at Yujiro again and replied," Sure. I'll join you. It's not like I have that much of a choice. You would most likely force me to be your apprentice or you would kill me so no one else can get to me. Am I correct?"

"You're correct kid," Yujiro said.

"I just have a question," the girl said.

"And what's that?" Yujiro asked.

"How did I make you bleed? There is no blood showing," the girl said.

"It's in my hair," Yujiro answered.

"Is that why your hair is red? Because of all blood that belongs to you and your enemies?" the girl asked.

"I can't say kid. So are you going to come with me or not?" Yujiro asked once again.

"My answer is that I'll gladly join you," the girl answered.

"What's your name?" Yujiro asked.

"I don't know. No one ever gave me a name except number thirteen," the girl answered.

"Well from now on, you're my daughter Aki Hanma. If anybody asks who your father is, just say Yujiro Hanma," Yujiro declared. "Just remember one thing. I don't like weaklings. If you ever show weakness in front of me, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I understand, papa. Weaklings must be killed so the strong can live. Survival of the fittest," Aki said. Yujiro smiled down at the small girl and walked away, leaving Aki to stand there, only looking at her new father.

Aki looked at Yujiro's back before she smiled and said," Papa, you have a demon on your back. It looks funny."

"Funny huh? I've never heard that one before," Yujiro said as he continued to walk away. Aki quickly ran to Yujiro and grabbed his hand. Yujiro looked down at his daughter and smiled maniacally.

"So where are we going papa?" Aki asked. When Yujiro didn't answer, she grabbed his hand tightly and grabbed his back with ease, to see where she was being taken to. Yujiro looked at Aki for a few seconds with Aki staring right back him. As Aki stared further in Yujiro, she began to let out a few giggles causing Yujiro to look at her.

"What's so funny?" Yujiro asked.

"I thought I just saw a demon you that only wants blood till I realized it was you here and the one I was staring into was the humanity inside of you. The humanity inside of you is so puny," Aki answered. Yujiro caught on to what she was saying and laughed along with her.

"You are one interesting kid I found," Yujiro chuckled.

"I'm an interesting five year old kid you found," Aki commented. "So where are we going papa?"

"We're going to a place called America to meet someone," Yujiro answered. Aki looked at her father with curiosity and looked at the sky.

"I've been there. I went to this place called Harvard in America with mama," Aki revealed.

"You went to Harvard?" Yujiro muttered. He thought of keeping a close eye on his daughter to figure out more of her. "I bet you never met Oliver Biscuit."

"Nope, I've never met your friend. I only met a lot of smart people," Aki answered.

"Well, let's go to see Oliver Biscuit," Yujiro said as he walked towards the sun." I'll call Stridum to get us there."

"Is Stridum a friend like Oliver Biscuit?" Aki asked.

"Oliver and Stridum are not friends. They're people I know. Stridum takes me wherever I go while Oliver is just someone I know," Yujiro answered. Aki's mouth formed a small o and said nothing after that. She smiled at Yujiro, but the smile didn't reach her eyes and closed her eyes.

"I'm glad you're my papa," Aki muttered with a smile and fell asleep on her father's back, awaiting the new experiences her father would bring her.

XXX

**Hey! Hinalover 1010 here****! I'm still working on Messed Nyotalia meet Hetalia, but I've been having these plot bunnies that involve Baki the grappler have fun inside of my head so I decided to let them out! **


	2. Chapter 2

**The ogre's daughter **

**Hinalover 1010 **

**Chapter 1: Aki and Baki **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**XXX **

In Japan, during the night, a group of people were waiting under a highway with one kid wearing his uniform standing out of the rest with a determined look on his face." Listen, the enemy is only one person."

The group roared and the kid closed his eyes looking to the side," But he's no ordinary kid."

The group roared and the man looked back at his men with an angry and crazy look." He's some sort of freak."

The group prepared themselves for what was to come by bringing out their weapons with smiles on their face, causing the leader to smile at the enthusiasm of his men. Meanwhile, two men were watching the group.

One of the men was short and old, wearing a long trench coat with pants and a buttoned shirt with a tie while the other man was tall and young wore a sweater that covered up his shirt and tie while wearing pants as well." It's like the rumor, isn't it Kidou?"

"Yeah," Kidou answered.

"But, what's with all that? Just going after some kid, right?"

"Shima just shut up and watch." Shima looked at his superior with a shocked look and looked at the group with concern and confusion on his face while the group was getting ready with the leader facing his men telling the something.

"All of you punks, just focus on catching Baki," the leader said. The group roared, understanding what their mission was.

"Hey Kitazawa," a voice said, walking up to the group. The voice belonged to a tall man wearing a brown jacket and blue pants with a red hat on his head.

The group looked at the man and the leader ran to the man with a smile on his face while the group looked at the man with hope on their faces. "Naitou!"

"Thank you so much for coming!" Kitazawa said.

Naitou leaned forward to Kitazawa, who backed up a little." What? It's just one kid… Why you've got quite a crowd huh?"

The leader sighed a bit and lowered his head before he bowed down on his hands and knees." Naitou, just don't say anything and come with me, please!"

Naitou looked at the man with confusion evident on his face." Why are you so scared?"

"Please Naitou!"

As the wind blew, causing the dirt to move with the wind, a member saw something and looked at his leaders." Kitazawa, he's coming."

Kitazawa looked at the mysterious person with fear on his face which caused Naitou to turn his head and looked at the mysterious person with narrowed eyes only to see a lone figure with red hair walking in the street wearing his school uniform. Kidou watched the figure with a smile on his face while Shima watched the kid with confusion on his face. The group looked at the kid with their weapons ready in their hands and hate evident on their eyes and face.

The figure walked up closer to a fence which separated him and the group of men. The kid was wearing his uniform sleeves up to a few inches up from the elbow and had shaggy red hair that only surrounded his head. The figure walked up to the fence and stopped, as he stared at the group, he smirk while the group just stared at him.

"He really came by himself!" a member said with surprise.

The leader trembled in anger and got out his samurai sword, pointing it at the figure saying," Baki! Come here! Are you scared?!"

Naitou looked at the kid in surprise," Eh…? This little thing?"

Baki looked at the group for a few second with the smile still on his face before he jumped up and landed on the fence by his feet, jumping again only to land on the ground before he ran to where Naitou and Kitazawa were, causing Kitazawa to flinch in fear while Naitou stood his ground. Baki let out a roar and readied his fists, frightening Kitazawa and jumped into the air landing on Naitou's head and began to punch him without stopping. While Baki was punching Naitou in the face, Naitou was doing nothing but staring at Baki.

Then, Baki stopped and grabbed Naitou by the ears and head bashed him, causing Naitou to fall to the ground while holding his nose, trembling from the pain. Kitazawa looked at Naitou with surprise as he yelled," Naitou!"

As he looked at his fallen comrade, Kitazawa looked ta Baki with anger as he then yelled," Bastard!"

Baki did nothing but looked at Kitazawa and smirked." Heh."

"What are you thinking? I'm going to cut you up," Kitazawa said as he walked up to Baki with his sword in his hand, pointing the deadly weapon towards Baki, who just walked up to the sword with confidence in his step and pressed the sword to his neck.

"What the hell?" Kitazawa said, backing up in fear. Baki kicked Kitazawa in the balls, causing Kitazawa to falter and Baki took the opening, kicking him in the head. Kitazawa did nothing but fall to the ground unconsciously.

"Kitazawa!" one of the members yelled in shock.

"So fast… He took out their leaders in an instant," Shima said in surprise from the fight that happened before him while Kidou just looked at the scene with annoyance.

"That's one guy I wouldn't fight without a weapon," Kidou said. "The problem is from this point… Half of them are still calm, but the other half aren't."

A member stood out of the group and spat on the ground as he yelled," Stop trying to act tough. We have a hundred people here. One hundred people!"

"From here on you have to fight." Baki started to laugh and the member looked at Baki with shock and then the shock turned into anger.

"What? This isn't something to laugh about!"

"Four people," Baki suddenly said.

"What? I can't hear you," the member said.

"To me, I see four people," Baki answered.

"Four people?" the member said in shock.

Shima looked at the group and then looked at Kidou." Four people? What does he mean by that?"

Baki said nothing as he suddenly let out a roar and kicked the member in the face and launched towards the other members with a roar as he began to fight all the members, punching and kicking all of the members while Shima watched in awe, Kidou had no look on his face." That guy! He'll try to fight the whole crowd."

"This brat!"

"Come one! Let's get him." The members roared in fury and ran to attack Baki with all of their weapons ready.

"Idiots," Baki smiled as he ducked and went through four of the members, who fell to the ground in pan and held themselves.

"H-hey guys!" One of the members said.

"Little brat."

"He got all of them!"

"Only four people can attack him at once. That's too bad for them," Kidou said with a smile on his face.

"But, Kidou, he's facing one hundred people. It's serious," Shima said, looking at his superior with an incredulous look on his face. Kidou ignored his subordinate and got out a cigarette and began to light it with an orange lighter. "Kidou!"

Baki roared as he once again began to fight all of the members, punching and kicking them with ease while Kidou smiled at Baki as he began to nearly beat all of the members but a few hit him on the back and fell a bit to the ground, which the other members took as a chance to hurt Baki.

As he heard the roar of the members and heard them come at him, Baki suddenly thought of bats and hearing them in his mind, causing him to raise his head with fury in his eyes. As one of the members came at him with a stick, he kicked him, envisioning a foot kicking a bat, causing the bat to fall to the floor with blood.

Another member came and he punched him, envisioning an arm shooting out and punching a bat, causing it to bleed like the last one. Baki kicked another member in the head envisioning a tall man having red hair, like Baki, to be surrounded by a bunch of bats before it suddenly darkened in Baki's mind. He punched another member, seeing the ground being covered in bleeding bats.

He head bashed another member, his mind showing him a man with red hair, red eyes, and a maniacal smile before it disappeared. Baki jumped in the air but was unfortunately caught with a chain by a member." Got him!"

Baki looked up as three members with weapons jumped above him with their weapons and began to kick him in the stomach with the other joining in and some others cheering the rest of. A green car suddenly showed before the screen went back to Baki, who was holding his head as he was being kicked all over the place.

Then, a man in the green car was watching the fight. He had a small frame, a greyish business suit, black hair, and sunglasses. The screen then went back to Baki, who was still getting beaten up by the gang members until he grabbed one of the members by the foot and forced the member on to the ground and ran to the fence.

"He's running. After him," a member said.

"Hey!"

Baki didn't try to jump the fence, but instead put his back on the fence as he faced the members with a confident smirk on his face. The members ran to the red haired teen with their weapons in the air, but Baki was no match for them as he began to punch and kick the members, getting hit with a few weapons in the back and found himself getting punched by multiple members.

Shima looked at Kidou as he said," Kidou, is this going to be alright?"

"I don't want any more paperwork," Kidou said.

"Kidou!" Shima yelled in fury.

As Baki was beating the members, one of them suddenly hit Baki in the back and the head and punched by another. The members saw Baki fall once again and began to beat him with others cheering and trying to join in the fight as well.

"Hey hey, it looks like the fight is over," Kidou said, dropping the cigarette on the ground, stepping on it with his foot. He then blew his whistle which caused all of the gang members to stop and look at Kidou.

"Hey, you bums, what are you doing there?" Kidou yelled.

"Damn, Kidou," one of the members said.

"Let's get out of here!" another member suggested.

The members took that suggestion and tried to escape whatever way they can by climbing over the fence while the fallen members were left behind on the ground. Kidou looked at the members as he said," It's too late for you kids to be out. Hurry and go home."

"Go home? Is that okay?" Shima asked as the two walked towards Baki, who was on the floor.

"Hey, Baki," Kidou said as he kicked Baki slightly. Baki flinched a bit before he opened his eyes and suddenly kicked Kidou in the face, causing the man to fall on the ground. Shima quickly ran to his superior while Baki just looked at the man.

"Old man?" Baki said, still looking at Kidou.

"Kidou!" Shima yelled before he turned to Baki with anger. "Bastard! I'll have you thrown in jail for that!"

Before Shima could do anything, Kidou raised his hand which silenced Shima and then put his hand to his mouth before he spat out some of his teeth and rubbed his cheek. "This is the fifth time…"

"I have to go to the dentist again dammit," Kidou said. Baki looked around to see all of the people he defeated and then looked at Kidou.

"Kidou…" Baki said.

"I'm fine," Kidou said. "Baki, you lost."

"You beat up… let me see… about…," Kidou said as he turned around to count the people Baki defeated.

"37 people. He KO'd 37 out of 100 people," the man in the green car said to someone on the phone." But the police stopped it halfway through though."

**XXX**

In a room where there was gold ceiling and purple curtains, there was a giant mirror where there was a purple chair in front of the mirror and a few maids stood near the chair." That's enough. Find the next one for me."

The maid then handed something to the person in the chair and walked off. The person, now revealed to be a woman, drank down a cup of wine. She had fair skin, red lips, brown hair, and a beauty mark above her lips." A loss is a loss, Baki."

**XXX**

Then, the scene went back to where Baki, Kidou, and Shima were as Baki leaned back into the fence before he sat down and laughed." What? Just thirty seven people?"

"I thought I could get at least 50," Baki said, looking at the sky.

Then, the green car speed off and while it did, the man in the car looked at Baki who was walking off with Kidou and Shima before it speed off into the night.

As they were walking through a neighborhood, Kidou and Shima were walking behind Baki when Shima suddenly said," Is this alright, letting him go? He's a hazard to the community."

"Do you want to lose your teeth too?" Kidou said. Shima let out a noise, suggesting that he was afraid of what Baki would do to him should he arrest him.

"Don't follow me," Baki said.

"Can't do that. Those guys might still be around," Kidou said." Besides, this guy is new to the Youth Program. I have to introduce you to him. It's my job, right?"

"Do whatever you want," was what Baki replied, not looking at the men behind him.

"You're strong, aren't you?" Shima asked.

"Not so strong, am I?" Baki said.

"Baki, he's always being attacked by the town's gangsters. How often… It's faster to just let you see," Kidou said.

As they walked around the corner, Shima let out a gasp in surprise while Kidou only smiled. On the walls were many insults and threats that were all towards the red haired teen known as Baki, who was just ignoring the writings.

"Wh-What the heck is that?" Shima asked in shock.

"Since they can't touch him, this is the most they can do," Kidou explained to Shima. "They're learning and they keep trying, it's a contest of endurance."

"But, isn't this a bother for the neighborhood? And his parents…" Shima said.

"That's right, but he doesn't live with his parents," Kidou said.

"So…" Shima said.

"Well, he does have parents, but…" Kidou was about to continue until Baki interrupted him.

"Gripe, gripe, just shut up," Baki said as he finally got close to his house

"Sorry," Kidou said.

As he opened the door, two arms shot out and hugged Baki. "Baki! I missed you."

The arms belonged to a woman. She had long bight brown hair that flowed to her back, brown eyes that had tears welling up in them, and fair skin while wearing a black long sleeved shirt and a blue skirt. She touched Baki all over his face and then hugged him once more while the two detectives watched the two, but Shima held awe in his eyes while Kidou just smiled at the woman.

"Hey Aki," Baki said.

"Where were you?" Aki asked.

"I was just out," Baki lied.

"No you weren't. You were out fighting again," Aki said as she wiped her eyes, but Baki then hugged his sister who calmed down and hug Baki back.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Aki said.

Then, Aki looked at the two detectives and gasped." Please forgive me rudeness. Hello Kidou, who's the new guy?"

"It's good to see you too Aki. The new guy is from the youth program," Kidou said.

"Hello," Aki said as she bowed towards Shima, who blushed and just looked at Aki.

Baki frowned at the detective and then whispered," Big sis, go inside and get some rest."

Aki then went inside the house which left the three men outside. Baki looked at Kidou and Shima, narrowing his eyes." Pick up your cigarette butts."

Baki then closed the door leaving the two detectives to themselves and Kidou laughed as he picked up his cigarette." That guy's Baki Hanma and the girl with him is Aki Hanma, his older sister."

"His older sister," Shima said, finding himself to not chase after the girl.

"His name always comes up with the gangsters. He's attacked by gangsters all the time… but he's only 13 years old."

"He's in his first year of junior high school," Kidou said as he walked away, with Shima left in his spot with shock.

"First year of junior high school?!" Shima yelled in shock.

**XXX **

In Baki and Aki's house, the light came on which showed dirty dishes being washed by Aki, gym equipment that was lying on the floor, and Baki was on the floor next to his bed. He looked at his hand and formed it into a fist, making it tremble." I wonder how many dad would've gotten…"

After he said that, he thought back to when he was little and in his red training uniform in a cave, cowering at the same man with red hair like him." What I saw that time…"

Baki then lied down on his bed and sighed," It's no good."

"I just can't be like my father," Baki said.

"You shouldn't worry about dad," Aki said. She then sat right in front of her younger brother with a smile on her face.

"Easy for you to saw, dad practically adores you," Baki said.

"I had to work hard to gain Yujiro's affection," Aki said.

"Yeah, but now you have dad's affection while I'm still treated like shit by him," Baki commented. Aki sighed and kissed her brother on the cheek, causing Baki to blush.

"Big sis!" Baki yelled, rubbing his cheek.

"You have my love and father is someone you shouldn't love," Aki said.

Baki smiled and then kissed his sister on the lips, causing her to blush." And you have my love."

"You shouldn't so that, I'm your sister," Aki muttered. Baki smirked in confidence as he saw the embarrassed look in Aki's eyes and hugged.

"You're not my real sister. Even though Dad took care of you, I don't see you as my real sister," Baki said. Aki looked at the ground and Baki suddenly place his lips upon Aki's lips, to which Aki accepted and kissed her younger brother back.

Aki smile as she back away and then said," Come on, I'll cook you a nice breakfast."

**XXX **

The same day, Baki and Aki were in an elevator where everything was silent until the elevator dinged at the seventeenth floor to see a bunch of scientists and a man wearing a white shirt and blue baggy pants in a room that was full of weights and other gym equipment." I've been waiting."

"Hello," Aki said with a bow to which the man smiled and waved at her before he looked at Baki.

"Hmm…Looks like you're injured."

"It's nothing," Baki said.

"I don't want to say it, but street fighting is no good. If you're aiming for the top…" The man said.

"Shut up!" Baki yelled, interrupting him.

"I apologize," the man said before looking at his clipboard." Then, let's begin today's program."

Then, Baki began to do a series of workouts with the scientist and the man watching and recording him. Aki just sat near the elevator doors and watched her younger brother doing his workouts. "You can do it Baki."

Then, the man stopped for a minute and said," Okay, that's enough."

Baki stopped his workouts and panted while looking at the floor as the scientists helped take the wires off of him." Take a moment to catch your breath. Next is the jump rope."

"No more," Baki said which caused the scientists to back away from him.

"What did you say?" the man asked, looking at Baki. Baki punched the scientists and ran to the man and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him up.

"I don't want to do this anymore!" Baki yelled.

"What are you saying? If you follow our instructions, then you'll become a top grade fighter," the man said.

"Shut up!" Baki yelled in anger, throwing the man back which caused him to fall on the ground.

"What is top grade?!" Baki yelled. He kicked the weights in fury, causing them to fly all over the place.

"Mr. Baki," the man said in fear.

"It doesn't matter how long I do this," Baki said as he threw one of the weights at the window which caused a huge crack to form at the window.

"I won't get any stronger," Baki said.

"Mr. Baki," one of the scientists said before he and another scientist grabbed him. "Please stop this."

"That's enough," the other said. Baki struggled against them before he shoved them away with his arms causing them to fly.

"This just won't work!" Baki screamed, kicking one of the monitors.

"This thing," Baki said kicking another monitor.

"Or this," Baki said as he lifted one of the weights and crashed into the others.

"Or this thing!" Baki punched a mirror which caused it to crack, punching it a few more times with anger." Just one hundred people and I lost!"

"This kind of training doesn't have any meaning," Baki said as shards of the mirror flew around him.

Aki looked at her younger brother and smiled." Congrats Baki, you've finally grown."

Then, Baki turned around and declared," From now on, I won't follow your instruction anymore."

"I'll do things my own way," Baki declared." You got it?"

**XXX**

At a large mansion, a phone was ringing throughout the mansion and a woman answered it." Hello. This is Akezawa."

"Ah… one moment," the woman said." Mr. Baki, he…?"

Then, a maid ran out into a rose garden where a woman wearing a black shirt and a red skirt and had brown hair was with a man in a business suit. The maid then whispered something into the woman's ear before she backed away, bowed, and walked away. The woman, who also had brown eyes, looked at the rose she picked and then looked at the sky." He's finally changed, that child."

**XXX**

A man brought a large envelope filled with cash and left it there." Here is the one million yen I promised. Please accept it."

Then, it was revealed to be a restaurant where the man was, along with Kitazawa." Hey, Kurigawa. This one million is too little. I almost got myself killed."

Kitazawa then slammed his foot on the table while Kurigawa just drank his coffee and said," Kitazawa, what I asked you to do was win against Baki Hanma. If you did that I'd pay you ten million yen. But you didn't."

"So what?" Kitazawa asked.

"I believe this will compensate for your loss," Kurigawa said.

"Alright, if I can't make a deal with you then should I talk to you company instead?' Kitazawa threatened. "Tell them how you asked me to beat up a 13 year old. Huh? Say something!"

Kitazawa then grabbed Kurigawa by the collar of his shirt. The people in the restaurant looked at the two with concern and one of the worker said," Please be quiet."

"Shut up and ignore us!" Kitazawa yelled at the worker. He then found his pants pulled and hot coffee being poured down his pants by Kurigawa. Kitazawa yelled in pain and tried to get rid of it.

"Damn you, jerk!" Kitazawa roared as he got out his knife and lunged for Kurigawa, but Kurigawa jumped in the air and grabbed one of them lights, making the knife fall out of the Kitazawa's hand and then pointed the jagged light bulb towards Kitazawa, who looked at Kurigawa in fear.

"Your weapon is no good," Kurigawa said.

"P-please forgive me," Kitazawa begged.

"No, everyone makes mistakes," Kurigawa said.

**XXX**

In a park, full of many people, Baki and Aki were on a bench with baki lying on his sister's lap while Aki just looked at Baki while rubbing his head. "Baki, what are you thinking?"

"About becoming strong like dad," Baki answered.

Aki sighed, expecting the answer and said," I'm sure that you'll become stronger than anyone in the world."

As he smiled at his older sister but then got up and rubbed his head." Dammit, I can't think of anything that'll make me strong like him."

Then, the two saw a man wearing a blue jacket and sweatpants punching through the air quickly before he ran off, then all of the birds shot up and flew off. Baki looked at the stranger and saw the look in the man's eyes.

"Baki, what is it?" Aki said.

"That guy…" Baki said before he ran after the guy with Aki running after him.

**XXX **

"The top fighter, you say? Why is the elite Akezawa group looking for something like that?" a voice said.

The voice belonged to an old man sitting in a black chair in a room with two drawers and a samurai's armor with a sword on a table on him. In front of him, Kurigawa was sitting on a couch. "How many fighters do you think there are in the entire country?"

The man got his sword and took it out of its purple protector as he said," I have heard there are about one hundred top schools, but I want to be taught by you, sir."

He then took out the sword, showing it in all of its glory." In this world, there are only one or two people who are geniuses in this field. And they cannot be disputed."

**XXX **

Baki and Aki looked at the building in front of them that said it was a boxing place for boxers to practice." Is this the place, Baki?"

"Yep," Baki said.

"Well then… Let's see," Aki said as she smiled at her brother.

**XXX **

The old man was cleaning his sword with a cloth, putting it in his mouth and placed the sword back in its hole. "I would think of Hanayama, for one."

"Hanayama?" Kurigawa asked curiously.

**XXX**

Baki and Aki opened the door to the building and looked around until Baki said," What's this?"

They saw a boxing ring where two boxers were fighting and someone yelled," Go go Teenoi. Show him your knee."

One of the boxers, the one called Teenoi, let out a scream as he began to kick around the boxer, but the other boxer avoided them and punched Teenoi in the face which caused Teenoi to fall to the ground and touched his cheek, looking at the man with hatred.

The boxer the punched him just looked at him and then Teenoi let out a small yell and ran towards his opponent and kicked him but the boxer dodged them all and began to launch a series of punches on Teenoi, who fell at one of sides of the ring." You alright Teenoi?"

Baki and Aki walked up and one of the people watching the match as well noticed the two and asked," Came to watch? Are you a junior high student?"

He then looked at Aki and stared at her with want but neither Baki nor Aki noticed him. Baki then asked, "What is it, Muay Thai and boxing?"

"They're great aren't they, those guys? He's Yuri Chaikovsky, welterweight champion," the man said.

"Yuri Chaikovsky?" Baki said. Aki just smiled and then sat down on the floor, wanting to watch the entire play out as soon as she saw the look in her brother's eyes.

"While the best in his own weight divisions, he also tries to fight those in other divisions," the man informed. "It's hard to find anyone to spar against him."

"So he's decided to spar with against a Muay Thai champion," the scene then switched to Teenoi who charged at Yuri and punched him, but Yuri blocked and was then grabbed by the head.

"Alright, you got him! Don't let him go," Teenoi's coach said. The two boxers tumbled around the ring for a few minutes before Teenoi began to kick Yuri in the stomach.

While watching, Aki looked at the fight with boredom and sighed," This is stupid. It's obvious that Yuri is going to win."

**XXX**

"Kaoru Hanayama of Hanayama Inc. The best of the best. He became the leader after their first leader left," The old man informed.

"When their power was broken, Hanayama joined Tomizawa group in Kobe," the old man said. "He faced off against fifty of the Tomigawa with just his fist."

"Just his fist?" Kurigawa asked in amazement.

Then, the man next to the old man got out a cigarette and a lighter, to which the old man put the cigarette in his mouth and allowed the man to light the cigarette for him, inhaling and exhaling the cigarette before he looked at Kurigawa." He beat every last one of them in just thirty minutes."

"He was 15 years old?!" Kurigawa asked in surprise before he was handed something by the old man.

"That's what Hanayama played with when he came here for a visit two years ago," the old man said. Kurigawa looked at the thing in his hands and found that it was a 500 yen coin twisted and slightly cracked." Kaoru Hanayama, he's a genius."

**XXX **

Teenoi was still kicking Yuri in the stomach with his coach cheering him on when Yuri suddenly punched Teenoi in the chin. Baki looked at the man in awe as he said," That's a great short upper."

"He's so slow," Aki huffed in boredom." He's cute, but his punches are so damn slow."

Then, Yuri punched Teenoi in the face multiple times while Teenoi did nothing but stand and took the punches. Baki smiled as he watched it, saying," He's fast."

As Yuri punched Teenoi continuously in the face, Baki's smile grew larger and then Teenoi flew out of the ring unconscious which caused Baki to smile even more. "It's over"

The coach ran to Teenoi yelling," Teenoi! Teenoi!"

"What a bore," Aki smiled and then looked ta Baki, seeing the large smile on his face." But it seems Baki has found someone to fight with that will defeat him."

As Yuri walked away from Teenoi and towards his coach, and old man with gray hair and glasses who said," Good job, Yuri. Well, let's start the next program."

Then, a large noise was heard and caught the attention of Yuri and his coach to see Baki kicking one of the punching bags. The coach then said," What's that? That boy…"

They then saw Baki assault the punching bag with punches and kicks, causing the bag to move all over the place and just deal with Baki's punches and kicks. The coach looked at Baki and said," He's good."

When Baki gave one last punch to the punching bag, the bad flew up to the ceiling with smoke following it. Everyone in the building watched baki in awe and then, as the punching bag swung back and forth, Baki said," Hey, Yuri Chaikovsky."

Yuri looked at Baki with the normal look on his face and then Baki turned around, wiping his nose with his thumb as he confidently said," I want you to spar with me."

Yuri looked at Baki, who looked back at him and Aki just smiled as she said," Looks like Yuri accepts Baki's challenge."

**XXX **

**Hey all of you crazy fans! This is Hinalover 1010 with this this story the ogre's daughter. I made this story because I am currently obsessed with Baki the Grappler right now and I have this crazy plot bunny in my head. This is story follows the anime and then the anime Hope you enjoy it! **

**Love,**

**Hinalover 1010**


	3. Chapter 3

**Daughter of the Ogre**

**Hinalover 1010**

**Chapter 2: the fight and Yasha Mountain**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**XXX **

"Yuri Chaikovsky," Baki said.

Yuri looked at Baki and Baki turned around, wiping his nose with thumb as he confidently said," I want you to be my sparring partner."

Yuri looked at Baki who looked back at him and Aki just smiled as she said," Looks like Yuri accepts Baki's challenge. "

**XXX **

The people in the room looked at Baki with shock and talked amongst themselves while the man form before asked," Do you know what you are saying? He's the light weight world…"

"Champion right?" Baki ended for him." So what?!"

"Hey!" Baki yelled at Yuri, who just stared at him and said nothing." You don't have enough practice with them right?"

Yuri's coach suddenly clapped his hands and said," That's a really good punch you threw there. You can fight him after 5 more years training."

He then turned to Yuri and said," Break time is over Yuri, now let's go on to the next program."

Then, Baki slammed his foot on the ground and was in a fighting stance with his fists prepared to punch someone and glared at Yuri while the coach looked at Baki with surprise and looked back at Yuri, yelling," Can't you hear me Yuri? We have to go to the next program!"

"Give him a pair of gloves," was all Yuri said, still looking at Baki. The coach looked at Yuri in surprise while Baki smiled in glee at the prospect of the fight. Aki just sighed at the men and closed her eyes.

"I hope this is a good fight or I'll get bored," Aki sighed.

"Have you lost your mind?!" the coach screamed." Don't take that kid seriously. You are the world champion!"

"I am a Jigear!" Yuri yelled. "I am also a Jigear… The people from the Jigear never run away from a challenge. No matter if it was a challenge from a country or from a little girl."

As Baki was getting gloves put on him from the man earlier, Baki asked," What's Jigear?"

"They are people that even Chigis Han was afraid of," the man answered before looking at Baki with curiosity." Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

Baki smiled as his answer while Aki, who heard the two smiled as well and said," Of course Baki is going to be alright. He is a Hanma and Hanmas can heal from anything."

As Yuri was punching the air for practice his coach was looking at him with disbelief and trying to talk him out of this." It's only a kid, no matter what you say I won't let you do this."

Yuri then punched his coach in the stomach causing him to falter and fall to the ground unconscious while saying," Yuri, you…"

As soon as his coach was on the ground, Yuri then looked at Baki and asked," Are you ready?"

Baki punched his gloves together with a smile on his face still and said," I'm ready Mr. Champion!"

"What's your name?" Yuri asked.

"My name is Baki, Baki Hanma," Baki answered.

Yuri readied his stance and readied his fists, asking," Shall we start then, Warrior Baki?"

Baki chuckled and looked at his gloves and began to talk to himself. "I can't believe I actually got a chance to fight with a world champion."

Then, Yuri charged at Baki and punched Baki directly in the face, sending Baki flying into one of the corners and bounced back onto the floor of the ring. The man from earlier who helped Baki with his gloves touched the ring in awe and shock." That punch is… the champ must be serious!"

"That kid's going to die!" another member of the ring said. A few other members came to join him in getting Baki out of the ring, but Yuri saw them coming.

"Don't come in!" He roared, which caused the other members to stop and look at Yuri with fear." Until he gives up, I won't allow anyone to enter this ring."

"This is the war he wished for," Yuri said and as soon as he said that, Baki got up from the ground and faced Yuri, wiping the blood from his mouth with his hands.

"This guy is awesome," Baki said.

Baki then said," Let's continue our war."

**XXX **

Crows cawed as they flew away and the scene turned to a ship yard where there was a warehouse that had **5-B** on it. Two black cars then stopped and one man got out, opening the door for someone in the backseat, revealing the person to be Kurigawa who got out as well. Kurigawa looked around and asked," What are we doing here?"

One of the men outside as well had a smirk on his face as he said," A shipment."

"Shipment? I only asked to meet with the 2nd master of the Hanayama factory," Kurigawa explained.

The man then pressed buttons at the lock and as he was doing that, said," Mr. Kurigawa, you are doubting the master's skill just because he's 15."

When the lock beeped and opened the door, the man turned around and said," That's why I thought you needed to see this."

"The way of fighting against a group has changed," the man said. "Nowadays, the strongest in the group fight each other to decide the winner."

The group walked inside the warehouse and he continued." Well I guess this is one of the changes."

As they walked further into the warehouse, Kurigawa asked," Where's Mr. Hanayama?"

"He'll be here soon," the man answered." Since out strongest is the 2nd master, Mr. Hanayama is…"

Then the man stopped and saw that there was muscled white man with long red hair and bandaged hands and wearing a red shirt and blue shorts along with red shoes punching the air like lightning." You guys are slow!"

The group looked over to see a short man wearing a gangster's our fit with a cigar in his mouth with two men behind him. "Our fighter has been waiting for you."

"Fighter?" the man asked, looking at the fighter punching the air. "I think I've seen him somewhere before."

"You probably have…" the gangster old man said with a devious smile on his face before he continued." Since he used to be pro after all."

"Yajima! Did you forget that it was supposed to be someone from the group?" the man asked with rage and hate evident on his face.

"Don't yell so much," Yajima said. The other man stopped punching and looked at the group with an evil smile on his face." Tommy is in our group as of today."

"Although he's going to quit after today," Yajima added." Even though it's only three days, a member is a member."

Yajima then pointed at his forehead as he said," Well, it's all about what you have up here. Understand?!"

Then footsteps were heard and everyone looked at a tall man in black walking towards the group. The man had a white business suit on with white shoes and Kurigawa backed away in horror as he got a closer look at the man.

The man was a tall Japanese man that stood 8 ft. tall and had black hair, a large X across his face, grey eyes that had glasses with them, wearing a white business suit along with a blue buttoned shirt with a purple tie.

The group, except Kurigawa and the man, bowed at the mysterious man while the other man said," Master, they brought a pro form another country."

The man, who was apparently the boss of the group and Kaoru Hanayama, took off his glasses along with his the top of his business suit and Kurigawa just stared at the man in shock.

Yajima walked up to Kaoru Hanayama and yelled," Hey Hanayama! We had a lot of problems, but we're going to end this for good."

Yajima took out a pair of card and walked closer to Hanayama and said," I'll define your luck, pick your card."

"Why you!" the man said.

Kaoru then grabbed all of the cards causing Yajima to look at Kaoru with shock." Don't take them all!"

"Stop it!" Yajima yelled before suddenly getting Hanayama's foot slammed on his face and flew back into the wall of the warehouse while his subordinates ran to help him.

"Master!" the subordinates yelled.

They looked at their boss, who was knocked out with a few of his teeth missing and a large footprint on his face." No good, he's completely out."

Kaoru took a piece of the deck with his fingers and tossed them aside, allowing Kurigawa to catch them. Kurigawa looked at the deck and gasped in surprise as he saw the huge piece of the deck ripped out and looked at Kaoru in shock.

Tommy punched his fist with his hand and one of the members said," Put him away Tommy!"

Tommy then launched himself at Kaoru, who pulled his fist back as well but was punched in the face by tommy multiple times and just stood there. Kurigawa was about to question one of the men when he then saw Kaoru's fist tighten and Kurigawa knew that Kaoru was just waiting for the right moment to fight back.

Kaoru glared at Tommy who looked Kaoru with shock before he was quickly punched in the face and fell to the floor but was quickly caught by his arm by Hanayama, who then twisted the arm which caused Tommy to yell and was given a quick upper cut by Hanayama and flew into the air, hitting the sprinkler in the warehouse with his head.

The sprinkler came on after being hit which caused everyone in the warehouse to get wet, but Hanayama took no notice as he walked up to tommy, who was screaming in pain as Hanayama got closer to Tommy. The scene was then showing the outside of the warehouse while Tommy was still screaming.

**XXX **

Baki was getting punched continuously in the ring by Yuri and fell back into one of the rings only to get punched multiple times by Yuri and made a swift upper cut on Baki who then on the floor before he envisioned the man with red hair and red eyes once more and immediately used his foot to hold himself up.

"He's still standing!" one of the members said in surprise.

"What is this kid?" the now conscious coach asked with disbelief evident in his voice.

Baki smiled Yuri was standing still for a moment before he ran to Baki and Baki jumped to his left from the punch, causing Yuri to look at the young boy in surprise while his coach screamed," What?!"

"He parried the punch!" the other member said. Baki moved around the ring nonstop while trying to tell himself to not stop jumping and then jumped on of the ropes and landed his legs of Yuri and punched him in the head many times like lightning. The members and the coach watched Baki with shock." How can this be…?"

Baki then jumped off of Yuri and landed on the ground by his feet and jumped around. While watching him, Yuri suddenly envisioned a pack of snarling grey wolves in grassland with mountains a few miles behind them and thinking of how Baki was a warrior.

As he thought back, he saw himself as a child wearing Mongolian clothes with a small girl wearing pink clothes similar to Yuri's, hugging him saying," Yuri."

Yuri was sweating with fear as he said," It'll be okay, Nina."

He dropped the dead rabbit in his hands and raised up his fists in front of the wolves, counting them to see how many he has to fist.

One of the wolves snarled and ran towards Yuri, who punched it in the face and spurred the other wolves to attack as well. As the wolves were coming closer to him, he yelled," Nina, don't leave my back!"

Nina nodded with tears in her eyes and stayed behind Yuri. Yuri punched the wolves with determination in his eyes.

Hours later, vultures surrounded the sky while beaten wolves were lying on the ground and Yuri was sitting on the ground with sweat and dirt on his face, while Nina clutching to him crying. "I've won Nina."

"By the way, are wolves edible?" Yuri asked.

Yuri then got out of his back flash and looked at Baki once more. Yuri closed his eyes and tried to feel Baki around the ring and as Baki jumped on one of the ropes again and jumped in the air to attack Yuri with a loud roar.

Yuri turned around and saw Baki, punching in the face in midair, causing Baki to fall to the ground with the boxing glove still in his face. The coach and the other members looked at the fight in shock while Aki just smiled and giggled.

"How funny this situation is. I'm glad that Baki had his butt beaten or else he would've never matured," Aki said. She then watched as her little brother bounced off from the floor and landed on the ring's floor once more.

When Baki fell to the floor once more, he looked unconscious and Yuri walked away with the members surrounding him. "He's out cold."

Aki, who heard this, immediately ran to her younger brother and looked at him with fear. She feared that her brother may actually be seriously harmed and hugged him with tears in her eyes. The other members just looked at Baki with shock." Bring the stretcher!"

"You were a lot more serious this time than you were in this first," Yuri's coach said as he put a white towel on Yuri's shoulder." How come?"

"It is common courtesy as a warrior," Yuri answered. The coach let out a noise to show his disbelief and Yuri looked at Baki, who was still unconscious and being hugged by Aki.

"Kamikaze, I should say…" the coach commented.

**XXX **

"Kaoru Hanayama? Sounds like a cute name," a woman (From the last chapter) asked in a brick mansion with many windows.

"He's 15 years old," a man said." No matter who I asked, they all say the same thing… Kaoru is the strongest one right now."

The scene switched out to show Kurigawa outside talking on the phone as the woman talked to him." A very young Gokudo, I must say… Are you sure that he's going to be good enough for Baki?"

"Baki is a super fighter with an overall rank of A," the woman said as her fingers were being painted with red by her maids.

The woman then said with a smile," If he's only good at fighting, he's not good at fighting, he's not good enough for me."

"I saw it him my own eyes," Kurigawa said." His weapon is the enormous gripping power that he possesses. Just thinking about the destruction it caused… makes me scared."

As the woman examined her finger nail, she said," Gripping power… Sounds interesting let him fight with Baki."

"I understand," Kurigawa said over the phone which left the woman to herself with two maids before her. The woman handed her phone over to her maids and bowed before they walked away.

"I, a mother that will let her child fight with a Gokudo," The woman said as she looked at her silver wedding band." There's no other mother that would care so much about her son."

**XXX **

At the building where Kurigawa stood outside before, talking to Baki's mother was now in the room handing over a blank check and said," Write in any amount that you wish."

"Of course, this isn't a wish from me, it's from the Akezawa," Kurigawa explained.

Across from him was Kaoru Hanayama, who was in a green chair with his men next to him. The man closest to the bored Kaoru said," Emi Akezawa…After her husband dies, she received his money which totaled up to…Why does she want the young master to do this?"

"Please don't ask anymore questions," Kurigawa said.

"So want do you want the young master to do?" the man asked.

"I want Mr. Hanayama to fight with someone," Kurigawa explained." The opponent is 13 years old."

As Kurigawa said those words, Kaoru narrowed his eyes and a short knife was inching close to Kurigawa, revealing the handler to be the same man Kurigawa was talking too." Mr. Kurigawa, I don't think you should say more than that."

"The young master doesn't like to play around, so let's forget about this case," the man explained." We know how big and famous Emi Akezawa is."

"I understand," Kurigawa said, getting up and grabbing the knife wielding man's tie and pulled it down to the table, forcing the man to stay on the table.

"Why you!" the man said.

"Boss!" the other two members yelled in concern. Kaoru did nothing but watch the entire scene before him with no expression.

"Excuse me Mr. Hanayama, but I'm not here for child's play either," Kurigawa said. "Just like you are no ordinary 15 year old, he's no ordinary 13 tear old either.

"Just like a lot of kids get sent to the special schools for being the smartest, this kid has been trained to be the strongest of all. He was trained under pro conditions by a pro trainer with a pro master. It will be worth it somewhat. A couple of days ago, he fought against 100 street punks and knocked out 37 of them," Kurigawa explained.

Before he could go any further, Kaoru got up from his seat and walked away which caused Kurigawa to let go of the boss he was holding against his well and ran after Hanayama." Mr. Hanayama."

Kurigawa was then grabbed the two members and said," No matter how strong they are, for you a kid is a kid, but…."

"Enough!" A member yelled.

"Wait!" the boss yelled.

"Mr. Hanayama, as long as you wish to be the strongest, you will need to fight him one way or another," Kurigawa explained.

"Yujiro Hanma," Kurigawa then said as he saw that Kaoru didn't care about his words.

Then, Kaoru stopped from walking out of the room and tightened his grip against the door handle, crushing the poor handle under his grip. The members then let go of Kurigawa who straightened his clothes. "It looks like you are surprised to hear the name Hanma."

"Of course, in this world he's like a god," the boss said." He was called the strongest living creature in the world."

Kaoru then turned his head around and Kurigawa continued talking by saying," it looks like Hanma is really important to you. Yujiro Hanma is the father of the kid I just now talked about."

Kaoru closed the door, signaling that he and Kurigawa were going to talk a bit more about the proposition.

**XXX **

The scene switched to outside the boxing building, showing the symbol which was an arm and a red glove surrounded by a red glove. The scene then switched to inside the boxing training building showing three of the members around someone with shock and concern on their faces.

Then, it was revealed to be form Baki's point of view as he opened his eyes completely and looked at the three members as one of them announced," he's awake."

Baki got off from his back and heard of the members say," Are you okay?"

Baki looked around the room and then grabbed the back of his head saying," Ouch!"

He then looked at the members and asked," Have you seen a woman with long brown hair and wore black long sleeved shirt with an ankle long blue skirt?"

"Yeah, she's right there," a member pointed to a sleeping Aki who was far away from the group. Baki smiled at his older sister and sighed in relief. He walked over to his sister and shook her lightly, causing her to moan a bit and wake up.

"Baki," Aki said with a smile of relief.

"Don't worry big sis, we can go home as soon as I finish this fight?" Baki said. Aki nodded her head and motioned her hand for Baki to go and finish his business.

Baki ran back to the group and landed on the ground, looking for Yuri and saw no one there. He looked at the group and then his sister, who was spacing out which caused Baki to smile a bit before looking back at the members.

The members got up along with Baki as Baki then asked," Where's Yuri?"

"He went home," a member answered." He was worried about you, but he needs to stay on track."

Then, the members were gob smacked as they saw tears coming out from Baki's eyes and one of them said," Hey…"

"A middle school kid that cries because he lost to a world champion," another member added.

"It can't be helped, you fought against a world champion," the same member from before said.

The member was then punched by Baki, who shouted," It can't be helped?! I've never, I've never lost in a fight!"

Baki then got his jacket and ran off, which caused Aki to run after her him, shouting, "Baki! Please wait for me!"

**XXX **

At the Hanma residence, Kidou was waiting near the home smoking his cigarette but heard a dog barking and turned his head to Baki carrying a sleeping Aki on his back and entered the proximity of the home and didn't look at Kidou at all as he said," Don't forget to pick up your butts."

Kidou exhaled the smoke and then dropped the cigarette, stepping on it as he asked," Where were you two out to this late?"

Baki stopped walking and said," It makes no difference."

"I'm kind of worried," Kidou said as he walked closer to the two." Why would those punks that are usually fighting each other, try to beat you up?"

Then, a car stopped by the house and turned off the head lights headlights, Aki who heard the car coming got off of Baki and looked ahead. A man got out of the car and opened the backseat door, allowing a woman to come outside.

"Mom!" Baki and Aki said in unison, shocked to find their mother at their house.

Kidou looked at the two in surprise as he said," What?!"

The mother of the two walked towards her children, ignoring Kidou, who stepped to the side for her. She walked up to Baki, who didn't look her in the eye while Aki was looking at the ground. Kidou looked at the scene and decided to get himself another cigarette and lit the cigarette hearing from Baki," I made up my mind that I'll do it my way."

"I'm not going to let anyone say otherwise and I'm not going back to your gym. Even though everything is setup professionally…," Baki said, to being able to continue as his mother grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips, shocking everyone around the two.

As she backed away from her son, she only said," Become strong Baki."

She then looked at Aki and kissed her as well and then whispered in her ear," Help him become strong, filth."

She then walked away to her car and said out loud," Just like your father was."

She entered her car while the two children didn't look at their mother and Kidou looked at the woman in shock. As the car speed away, Kidou watched the car for a few minutes before he looked at the two children who just turned away and entered their house leaving Kidou outside.

While she was in her car, Baki and Aki's mother was looking out of her window, she thought of how Baki was just like his father, Yujiro, and scowled as she thought of Aki, her daughter.

The scene switched back to the Hanma residence, where Aki gave a bottle of beer to Kidou, who took a sip and sighed in relief saying," I understand typical thirteen year olds since I've been doing this job for so long."

Aki then went into the kitchen to cook food like Baki, who was making rice while Kidou said," Those who try to fight, scar themselves, and try to get someone else to notice them. Instead of words, they speak according to the number of wounds they have."

Aki and Baki ignored the old detective and continued to cook with Baki still cooking rice and Aki was cooking mashed potatoes and broccoli. Kidou looked at Baki and said," but you're different, it's not the wounds."

As he saw the two cook food, he asked," Are you preparing me snack?"

"If I take the water out of it, I can make them lighter," Baki said.

"I'm just making healthy foods that give us energy," Aki said.

Kidou took another sip from his cold beer and said," I don't understand. I really don't understand you two."

"Just go home," Baki said as he poured the cooked rice into a bag.

Aki stopped what she was doing and looked at Baki." Please don't be rude Baki."

Baki looked at his sister and frowned when he saw the sad look on Aki's face and muttered," Sorry."

Kidou didn't hear Baki's mutter and said," Well, I had some trouble with my wife."

"I'm sorry to hear," Aki said as she hugged Kidou to make him feel better, making Kidou blush as he felt her soft breast press against his chest while Baki just stared at the two. Aki then went back to cooking the mashed potatoes and broccoli.

Kidou sighed and stared out into space as he said," Your mom is nice and so hot. Become stronger huh?"

As he looked at the teen and grown woman cooking dinner and asked," Why aren't you living with your mom?"

Aki looked at Baki who stared back and the two just continued while Kidou sighed when he saw that the two weren't going to answer him.

**XXX **

The next morning, the sun was shining through all of Japan and in the Hanma residence, there was Kidou asleep on the floor with beer cans on the table. While Kidou was asleep, Baki was packing his bag along with Aki, who was packing her bag. The two strapped their bag together.

"I can't win, training halfass," Baki muttered, remembering his fight with Yuri." Power, speed, technique… I need to rebuild them from the beginning or else I won't be able to win against that guy."

"Don't worry Baki, this training will help you," Aki said.

As they strapped their backpack one more time, Baki stood up and said," All ready."

Aki and Baki looked at Kidou, who was still on the floor asleep, and Aki looked at her brother and said," Let's write a note for him."

The note said that they were going to the mountain and Baki added for the old man to stop spreading his cigarette butts. Aki sighed at her brother continuously trying to tell the man to stop spreading his cigarette butts.

As soon as they wrote the note and left it on the table, they opened the door and looked at their traveling bag and Baki said," I might have packed too much…"

"You packed enough," Aki said.

"Your right," Baki agreed before he ran off with Aki following him.

**XXX**

At an airport, a bunch of reporters were surrounding someone and the middle of the entire crowd was a man holding a belt with pride while two other men were behind him. "The current world champion Burion Redcross… has arrived in Japan."

On the TV, Yuri and his coach were watching as a reporter then said," Japan has, no, the whole world has been waiting for this moment!"

As he listened to the TV, the reporter then said," This match between Burion and Yuri Chaikovsky will be held in a month from now."

**XXX**

In a neighborhood, Kitazawa was walking around the neighborhood with his school uniform on and looked up to see Kaoru Hanayama looking down at him and said in fear," It can't be!"

"You must be Kitazawa…" the boss said as he walked closer to Kitazawa, who backed away slightly in fear." I want to ask you about Baki Hanma."

** XXX**

In a mountain with a bunch of trees, Baki and Aki were running on the muddy road on the mountain with sweat and dirt, running towards where Baki will be trained.

**XXX**

**Hey! I hope you guys like this chapter! I worked hard on this **** Please review or else I'll be super sad and might not write for a while. **

**Love,**

**Hinalover 1010**


	4. Chapter 4

**Daughter of the Ogre**

**Hinalover 1010 **

**Chapter 3: Yasha Mountain **

**XXX**

As soon as they wrote the note and left it on the table, they opened the door and looked at their traveling bag and Baki said," I might have packed too much…"

"You packed enough," Aki said.

"Your right," Baki agreed before he ran off with Aki following him.

**XXX **

At night, in the mountains where Baki and Aki were last time, the two were climbing the mountain while carrying all of their things. Baki was struggling up the mountain while Aki was going through the mountain with ease. Aki looked down at her younger brother, who was catching up with her and smiled.

Then, Baki grabbed one of the rocks and slipped, causing Baki to fall to the down the mountain. Aki looked at her brother and yelled," BAKI!"

Aki smiled in relief as she saw Baki quickly grabbed onto another rock with one hand while the other dangled in the air." Ouch!"

"Baki, are you alright?" Aki asked.

Baki quickly put on a smile and yelled," I'm alright sis."

**XXX**

In the morning, the sun was shining through all of the mountain and the next thing, the scene showed a panting Baki and a slightly panting Aki walking through the mountain and when they saw a log house in front of them, the two sighed in relief and Baki asked," Why does he need to live in a place like this?!"

"At least we got here in time," Aki said, trying to lighten Baki's mood.

The walked closer to the house and Baki fell to the ground on his hands and knees while Aki just stood with a smile on her face, like always. "We finally made it."

Then, the two each picked up a single hand found a tall, strong man who looked at the two as he said," It's been a year and a half since I've seen a human. I'm going to make a good lunch out of you two."

"I hope you don't mean you're going to fuck me, Ando," Aki said.

Baki ignored what his sister said and smiled as he said," Long time no see, Mr. Ando. It's me, Baki! Baki Hanma!"

"And it's me Ando, Aki. Aki Hanma," Aki said, pointing to herself.

Ando gasped in surprise and looked at the two with a large smile on his face." Oh! Baki and Aki! That snot face is a face I can never forget."

Then he turned to Aki and said," You've gotten more beautiful since I've last seen you, Aki. You definitely matured."

Aki blushed and covered her breast in embarrassment as she saw Ando looking at them while Baki glared at Ando but then smiled when Ando put them down and asked," How's Yujiro?"

Baki and Aki sat on the ground as Baki answered," He's the same as usual."

"I see. I'll make you two some bear sashimi for dinner," Ando said." It has a peculiar taste, but it's really good."

Ando and Aki heard snoring and looked at Baki, who fell asleep on the ground with his bag still on his back and was the one snoring. Ando smiled with disbelief and said," he must have really knocked himself out coming here."

"He did. He nearly fell down the mountain just to see you," Aki said.

Ando looked at the Hanma girl and asked," So how's Yujiro?"

"He's okay. I haven't contacted him in a while," Aki said. She grabbed Baki and carried him bridal style." Anyway, let's get Baki inside so he can sleep well."

Later, Baki and Aki were at a river where Baki took off his shirt and stuck his head in the river and shook it off as he grabbed a white towel that hung on a tree nearby him. Aki looked at her brother and asked," Are you done?"

"Yeah, you can come on now," Baki answered.

"Good," Aki said as she came out of her hiding place and immediately buried her head and neck in the river and threw her head back a few seconds later. She grabbed a piece of the towel Baki was using and used it to dry off her eyes.

"Thank you," Aki said. Baki said nothing, just looked at Aki and crashed his lips upon hers, which Aki reciprocated. She let out a moan as she felt Baki's hands moved everywhere around her body and when Baki pulled away, he smirked as he saw what a panting and blushing mess his sister had become.

"Baki, please don't do that when Ando can come upon us at any time," Aki said, attempting to scold Baki, but he knew that she loved it.

"You know you loved it," Baki said. Aki blushed even redder and nodded her head a bit, not looking at Baki, but instead at the ground.

Baki grabbed his sister's chin and forced her to look at him and said," I love you. I don't care if the whole world finds out about our love. I only care about you."

"Baki, I love you too and I guess that's all that matters," Aki said, looking at her younger brother with love.

"Let's go back," Baki said. Aki nodded with another smile on her face and ran back to Ando's log house while Baki just stared at his sister with a smile on his face as well.

When he walked back to Ando's log house as well, Baki was drying his hair with a towel and looked ahead, smiling as he saw large tree, a tree that stood out from the rest of the trees on the mountain, ahead of him and ran towards the tree as well instead of where his sister and Ando was and when he finally stared at tree, he gazed at tree's large form in awe and exclaimed," Wow! This is really huge!"

"There's a shorter way to get there," a voice said. Baki looked behind him to see a shirtless Ando right behind." Refreshed?"

"Yeah! This tree is awesome!" Baki answered.

"This tree?" Ando asked, looking at the tree as well and continued." It's been here a long time. 1,000 years, maybe more…"

"1,000 years?" Baki asked.

"Usually they die out, but this one is different," Ando said before he place his palm on the tree and continued." It's still at its peak. Humans are like babies compared to this tree."

Ando then looked at Baki and asked," What's your real reason for coming here, Baki? You didn't come here just to hang around, did you?"

**XXX**

In the mountain, a bear swung his paw in the river which caused a small fish to come out of the river while moving around, trying to get water again. The bear was about to eat his fish when he heard something and looked over at his side and smelled the air to see something moving around in the bushes near him. The bear charged over the mysterious animal in the bushes while growling in an attempt to intimidate the mysterious animal. The bush was pushed aside a bit, revealing red eyes staring back at the bear.

Then, a large furry arm with claws swung in the air and the bear flew back in the air with a loud cry and fell to the ground, dead with its tongue sticking out and its eyes rolled back into its head. Then the bear was dragged into the bushes where it was then eaten by the mysterious animal that killed it.

**XXX**

"Eat up," Ando said.

Baki and Aki looked at the meal in front of them, which was meat on a wooden plate with three knives sticking into the meal and horse radish in a bowl was next to the meat with two bottles of drinks." Did you hunt down this bear?"

Ando sat down and said," Even though I can't hunt down a polar bear like your dad, if it's a bear around here, my fist will be enough to hunt it down."

"Incredible," Aki said as she grabbed Ando's arm and felt it pulsing in her arms and gaped.

"It looks like your arm has gotten even bigger," Baki said.

"It really has gotten bigger," Aki commented.

Ando laughed loudly and said," The water and air around here are completely different."

Then, Ando dug into the meal and chewed on the meat with glee on his face, which made Baki and Aki to be curious and dug into their meal as well and smiled as they tasted bear meat. "This is great!"

"This is incredible Ando!" Aki complimented.

"You two think so as well?" Ando asked. Then he took a bit out of some horseradish and let out a moan of happiness. "This horseradish is really good afterwards!"

The two Hanmas laughed at their friend's comment and continued to have dinner with laughs and smiles.

Hours later, the entire bear meat was gone and empty bottle of drinks were lying across the table as the three people in the house were just talking." So you lost to a lightweight boxer?"

"But Yuri is the world champion," Baki said, using it as an excuse for his lose. Aki sipped on some water and placed the cup down, looking at Baki.

"You're still weak," Ando said. Baki glared at Ando for the insult and Aki just looked at Ando with a smile on her face, even though it didn't reach her eyes which instead held hidden fury towards the man before her.

"That's mean, even for you Ando," Aki said.

Ando just smiled and said," Let's go outside."

Ando, Aki, and Baki went outside with Aki sitting on the stairs with interest while Baki stared at the shirtless Ando who had an ax in his hand and a huge log in front of him." When Yujiro came, we used to do this everyday, competing."

Baki and Aki stared at Ando with amazement in their eyes and looked as he said," Watch this!"

Ando grabbed the ax with both of his two hands and swung the ax backwards, waiting as a killer aura surrounded his body and finally swung the ax down with all of his might, chopping the log with one swing, causing Baki to stare at Ando with wonder while Aki just yawned and stared with boredom." For fighting, the person who eats the most is going to be the winner."

Ando then grabbed Baki's hands and said," I'll make you stronger than Yuri. Hold on for one month and I'll give you everything I've got."

Baki just stared at Ando and could only say," Thanks."

Baki then looked at the ground as he said," I also have one favor that I would like to ask you."

"What is it?" Ando asked, curious as to what favor the red haired kid was asking of him.

**XXX**

At the mansion where Baki's mother was living, the screen then went to inside the house where a TV was on and on it was Burion Redcross and Yuri Chiakovsky were in a room with Burion was smiling and placing his hand on Yuri's shoulder, while Yuri was doing nothing as a reporter said," Look over this way. Please."

"Could you make a pose? Please," another reporter said.

Then the screen was switched, showing a large TV with two chairs and in one of the chairs was Baki's mother, Emi Akezawa, who was looking at her TV with disinterest. Kurigawa walked up to woman and said," Ma'am, Mr. Baki has…"

"What about him?" she asked. Kurigawa bent down and whispered something in his boss's ear, but she showed no reaction to the new at all.

"What shall I do?" Kurigawa asked.

"Let him do what he wants to do," was all she replied.

Kurigawa looked at his boss with curiosity and she only said," It just means that he has started to follow in his father's footsteps."

Kurigawa looked at Emi before he bowed and said," I understand."

**XXX**

In the mountains, Baki was punching and kicking a punching bag as he remembered the conversation he had with Ando last night

_"What?!" Ando asked with disbelief in his voice and evident on his face, not believing what Baki told. Aki just looked at her younger brother with pride and shock on her face and continued to watch the two._

_ "I want to setup a camp on Yasha-crag by myself," Baki answered._

_ "What?!" Ando asked again. "Do you have any idea what that Yasha-crag is like?!"_

_ "I heard about it from my dad," Baki said._

_ "It's just like a child walking around the New York ghettos by himself," Ando described before his eyes narrowed." Aren't you misjudging that place?"_

_ "No, I'm not," Baki said, looking at his trembling hands." Just thinking of going to the place… gives me the creeps."_

Baki got out of his backflash and was looking around his camp as he was surrounded by darkness and remembered him saying,_" But I must go."_

_ "I know that," Baki continued._

_ "Do you have any ideas what kind of creatures live there?" Ando asked, trying to discourage Baki from going to Yasha-crag alone." Seriously, do you think that a child like you can come back alive?"_

_ "That's why I'm going… to test myself out!" Baki yelled, he then calmed down and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell."_

_ "Ando, let him go," Aki said. "I went to Yasha-crag myself and I survived. Now it's Baki turn."_

_ Ando frowned and looked Aki, seeing the determined look in Aki's eyes and back at Baki saying," Yujiro and your sister were exactly like you."_

_ "What kind of a family are you guys?" Ando asked._

_ "We're Hanmas, Ando. Fighting and craziness is in our blood," Aki answered, giggling as she saw the disbelief on Ando's face._

Baki was attacking the punching and kicking the punching bag with determination and hugged the punching bag as he panted and looked at the cave in front of him. He then looked at the sky and saw millions of stars in the sky. "Wow!"

Later, Baki then began to resume his training by lifted weights and struggled a few moments to lift the weight.

_"Baki, take this ax with you," Ando said, handing Baki his ax who held it up with his two hands._

_ "He's a demon," Ando said." Don't think of it as an ordinary ape."_

_ "A demon?" Baki asked._

_ Ando nodded and said," That's right. Estimated age is 150 years, and is known as the Yasha-zaru." _

_ "It's just like a mountain coming after you with fangs," Ando explained._

_ "A mountain?" Baki asked_

_ "There were a couple of them on that mountain. Yes, and your dad and Aki did hunt one of them down," Ando answered. "Bu the difference between your dad, Aki, and you right now is…"_

_ "Mr. Ando thanks for this ax, but I won't need it," Baki said, handing back Ando his ax._

_ "What?!" Ando asked._

_ "What I want right now is to fight a monster, exactly like you said!" Baki yelled._

_ "Baki…" Ando said._

_ "If my dad and sister did it, I should be able to do it!" Baki yelled._

_ Aki walked up to Baki and sat next to him. She smiled and kissed Baki on the cheek and hugged him with a few tears in her eyes. "I'm proud of you for not taking the ax Baki."_

_ "Thanks sis," Baki answered._

_ "By the way, don't listen to Ando. He's not a demon, but rather a something else. You just have to fight him and see for yourself," Aki said as she leaned on her younger brother's shoulder and closed her eyes as she sighed. "We have different views of him and soon, you'll have your on view of him as well." _

Baki was punching and kicking the punching the air with sweat and dirt covering some of his face as he thought of the Yasha ape and fighting him like the rest of his family, save his mother, and becoming strong like his father and sister.

While Baki was fighting the air, something behind him lifted the weights with its two hands and bent the weights like they were nothing which caused Baki to turn around and stared at the creature behind him in fear.

It was the Yasha ape with his weight bent like a bendy straw. The ape opened his mouth, showing his old teeth along with fangs and allowed a sort of smoke to come out of his mouth. Baki stared at the ape with fear and thought of how the Yasha ape looked and could only back away from the ape as he then roared and stood, ready to attack Baki.

Then, an ape was flying in the air and struck the ape in the back which caused the ape to turn around and dropped the weight as he saw Ando, who yelled," Baki!"

"Ando!" Baki yelled back. The Yasha roared for a minute before he took the ax out of his back and threw it at the ground.

"Is that thing nothing to you?" Ando asked before he grabbed the ax again and charged the ape with the intent to kill the ape or at least injure it.

"Ando!" Baki yelled. Ando ran towards the ape and swung the ax back with a loud yell only to have the ax caught by the Yasha with his mouth before he chomped on the ax, leaving a huge bite mark on the ax. Ando looked at the ax with horror and threw the ax away as he tightened his fist and swung it back, punching the ape that caught it with his mouth and shocked both Ando and Baki.

"Run Ando!" Baki shouted, fearing for his friend's life. The ape pulled on Ando's fist and tried to rip it off of Ando's arm. Ando pulled his arm from the Yasha ape's mouth to find his hand bloody. The ape roared and was ready to fight Ando once more when Baki decided to save his friend.

"Stop it!" Baki yelled. He charged at the ape with his fists ready only to get punched by the ape which sent him flying in the air and landed on the ground harshly.

"He's strong…" Baki muttered." There's no way I can beat him."

"Help me, Baki!" Baki looked from the ground to see Ando trying to fight off the Yasha ape while the ape was digging his claws into Ando's stomach, causing blood to erupt form Ando's body and Ando gave out a loud cry of pain.

"Damn you! Damn you!" Baki roared, throwing his lantern at the Yasha ape. Fire began to spread on the Yasha's back, but Baki didn't stop there and then threw gasoline at the Yasha ape and fire was all over the Yasha's back and Yasha could only run back into his cave with a ferocious roar.

Baki panted as he saw the Yasha ape rune back into his cave and turned to Ando, who was on the floor as he clutched his wound with painful groans erupting form his mouth." Ando… ANDO!"

**XXX**

Back at the log house, Aki was treating Ando's wounds as Baki bottled down a bottle whiskey spat onto Ando's wounds as said injured began to let out a moan a pain as his body twitched in shock from the whiskey. Baki then said," I know it hurts, but it needs to be disinfected just in case."

"Aki get the bullets," was Ando's reply before he looked into Aki's eyes." They're in the drawer."

"Bullets?" Baki asked as he turned his head around and he saw two boxes Aki was getting from the drawer.

"Take out the gunpowder and break it down until becomes fine," Ando explained.

As Aki and Baki opened the boxes and began to take the gunpowder out of the bullet as they laid it on a sheet of paper, Ando then said," Those claws are like a block of bacteria. Vodka wouldn't have done shit to it."

Baki walked towards Ando with the paper and gunpowder in his hands as he said," here you go."

"Thanks," Ando replied as he saw the gunpowder in Baki's hands. Ando took the gunpowder and poured it onto his wounds as Aki and Baki looked at the man in shock.

"Bring me a towel," Ando ordered. Aki got a towel and handed it to Ando, who stuck it in his mouth and clenched on the towel as hard as he could. Ando then got out a silver lighter as he light the small thing.

"Are you going to be alright Ando?" Aki asked in concern as she saw the lighter draw closer and closer to the gunpowder that was set on Ando's wounds.

The three watched as a small bang rang throughout the house and Ando clenched down on the towel with all of his might as his body spasms from the pain his body had felt from the gunpowder being light." Baki, press the button that's right over there."

Baki turned around to a see a machine with a red button on it and pressed the button.

**XXX**

A bright light loomed over the mountain and that light was revealed to be from a helicopter with someone inside that said," We got an emergency call from Ando Keiichi. Rescue him immediately."

Another person replied as they said," Roger, I'm almost there."

The light landed on the house and then moved towards a small figure, Baki, who was holding a small stick as a sign to the people in the helicopter.

Aki and Baki could only watch as Ando was being transported away by the helicopter to somewhere he could be treated as Baki thought of how fighting was fun and how he liked being feared by other fighters. The red haired teen then thought of how even though he would lose to a champion or pro fighter, how he could win if he started trained and starting with the basics.

While Baki was lost in his thoughts, Aki could only frown and looked at Baki with concern before she muttered under her breath," Please don't kill the Yasha ape, Baki."

As the helicopter flew away from the mountain to take Ando to a hospital, the Yasha ape stared at the helicopter.

**XXX**

The scene goes outside of a hospital and then into a hospital room where Ando was being treated by dozen of doctors as someone said," It looks like he already disinfected the wound with gunpowder. He claims that he was attacked by a 9 foot ape."

"Have you ever of saying that is sung by the children of the region here? The strong shall go to Yasha Mountain and fight with the Yasha ape," a doctor said to a medical nurse.

"Yeah?" the medical nurse asked.

"It's said that in the past, people would go to Yasha Mountain to challenge a Yasha ape and they never came back," the doctor explained,

As the doctor said those words, Baki and Aki were eating some of their meals with Baki eating as if it were his last while Aki slowly ate as she looked at her younger brother with amusement.

Then, a roar was heard which caused the two Hanmas to turn their heads.

The roar came from the Yasha ape, who was sitting before a cave on a mountain before he walked back into his cave.

As this went on, the doctor further explained to the nurse," It's said that some of the people who challenged the ape were Musashi Miyamoto, Bokuden Tsukahara, and others who were pretty strong fighters. I can't really say what happened to them after that, but some people say that the Yasha ape ate them.

But, it's impossible and ridiculous to try nowadays."

The nurse looked down at the charts for Ando and exclaimed," This guy is huge!"

**XXX**

The scene switched to Baki and Aki, showing Baki eating everything that he could while Aki looked at Baki and said," You need to slow down Baki."

Baki ignored his sister and still ate as he thought of how he needed to eat and grow bigger until he belly popped which caused Aki to pick up Baki and lay him down on Ando's bed as Baki panted form all the food he ate.

The, the two were outside as Baki was standing before a log with only yellow boxing shorts as he held an axe with red aura surrounding him before he swung and successfully chopped the log in half with one swing with thoughts of revenge clouding his mind.

As she watched her younger brother, Aki could only sigh in disappointment and said," Please don't let revenge take you over when the time comes Baki."

**XXX**

The scene goes back to the city where there is a building it huge posters on it and a person asks," Will it Yuri or Burion?"

The scene went inside the building where Yuri was looking at his opponent with both of their boxing gloves readied to fight. A bell rang and the tow started to fight with fans cheering for both of the boxers. "The most important match of the century has begun."

As the fight began, Baki's mother, Emi, was watching the fight going on in the far back as she sat in a chair while Kurigawa stood and looked at the fight as well.

Meanwhile, the man from before sat in a large green chair as he watched the fight go on from the TV as he turned his head to say," The fight has, started young master."

Kaoru Hanayama looked outside a window with his hands in his pockets as the man asked," Are you going to watch?"

Kaoru ignored the man as he continued to look outside the window with no emotions on his face.

The scene went to Baki who was wearing a read wife beater and yellow boxer shorts as he was running in the mountains with a large travel pack on his back and sweat coated his entire body.

The scene then went back to Yuri and his fight, where Yuri was dodging his opponent's punches with a confident look on his face as the announcer said," Burion is giving it his best, but he can't seem to hit Yuri at all."

As she watched the fight from above, Emi sighed as she said," How boring. The match was over before it even started."

Emi turned her head towards Kurigawa as she asked," So..?"

"I'm sorry, but I still can't locate Baki at the moment," Kurigawa answered.

"That's alright," Emi said before she turned her head back to the fight before her. " I already know what he's up to."

"What?"

"Baki is attempting to cross the line."

"The line?"

"The human brain sends a distress signal to the body when one continues to train excessively over a long period of time. The signal is known as pain. The average human will rest as that happens but the human body can go further. If one can push one further, the brain will stop and produce a wonderful sensation throughout the entire body." As she said those words, Baki ran through the forest with pain evident on his face but the teen still kept pushing on.

"Wait. Do you mean…?" Kurigawa asked with confusion and realization

"Yes. Endorphins," Emi answered for Kurigawa.

"Endorphins," Kurigawa repeated before he continued." You mean the chemicals that allow fighters to continue until they die, right?"

"I have no doubt in my mind that Baki's trying to get his brain to send endorphins," Emi said.

Baki ran high and higher up the road he was running on as he told his body to keep on pushing until his body stopped and felt euphoric sensations occur throughout his body, questioning what the sensations were.

Baki then kicked a tree with all of his might until he again felt the familiar sensations run through his body once more as he asks himself," Is this it?"

"Yes, those are endorphins. Nearly all the top class athletes experience this," Emi explained.

Baki climbed with no help of his legs on a rope that only stopped at a large tree that high up in the mountain. As he climbed, Baki felt sensations and stopped in shock

"This is awesome!" Baki said as he did pushups, only to experience sensations.

"This is awesome! Now that I have this, I can… I can…" Baki said as he did pushups once more until he stopped.

"Baki, it's still too early for you to be happy," Emi said.

Emi looked at the fight as she saw Yuri dodge his opponent's punches until he finally punched Burion and with that one punch, the man fell to the flew as the bell rang which signaled that Yuri won the fight.

As Yuri got the trophy with his team beside him, Emi said," You're going to have to go even further than that."

"If you can't cross, that line, it's all over for you," Emi warned with sharp eyes." You'll never become a true grappler."

**XXX**

At Baki and Aki's home, Kaoru and his subordinate were at the house with the man kicking the door and saying," Come out, we know you're in there! Show yourself!"

The man looked at the side and saw a note before he ripped it off of the door and read, turning back to Kaoru and said," It looks like he's not home. He left this note."

Kaoru read the note and proceeded to crumble it like garbage.

**XXX**

The sound of birds were heard on Yasha mountain as the old tree Ando told Baki about before appeared and inside the tree was Baki who was meditating with his eyes closed. "It's time."

Baki got up and walked towards the edge a canyon as he said," I have to cross the line."

Baki was about to leap into the canyon before he ran and held a tree as he began to hit his head with the tree as she cried," I can't do this! I'll die doing this!"

As he closed his eyes, Baki then remembered Ando and how he defended him form the Yasha ape which caused the teen to look at the canyon as he said," I have to do it. I have to cross the line."

Baki turned around and back flipped into the canyon with a loud cry when he thought of how bad the idea was, saying," Oh crap!"

**XXX**

**Hey all of you fans out there! I hope you like this along with the last chapter. Happy New years to all of you. We had one hell of a year =) Hope next year is awesome!**

**Hinalover 1010**


	5. Chapter 5

**Daughter of the Ogre**

**Hinalover 1010**

**Chapter 4: Endorphins and the final fight**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aki**

**XXX**

As Baki was meditating in the large tree, Emi said with sharp eyes," Baki, you've finally acquired endorphins but it's too early for you to be Happy. Grapplers have to go even farther."

Baki opened his eyes and got up from the tree and said," It's time!"

Baki looked over the canyon with fear in his eyes while Emi said," Unless you cross that line, you can never become a true grappler."

Baki looked down at the cliff with determination." I _will_ cross that line."

Baki back flipped into the cliff with a loud roar as he said," Oh crap!"

**XXX**

As Baki fell further and further into the cliff, Emi explained," When someone is faced with death, it is said that their entire life flashes before their eyes."

Then, the screen go to Emi as she stood in darkness with her shadow being the only light as she continued," That focus greatly augments the motor nerves."

Then, the screen goes back to Baki who opened his eyes and blinked as Emi said," That's the 'near death focus'!

Emi's sharp eyes appear once more as she said," Unless you attain it, you'll never be a true grappler. Baki, can you cross that line?"

As Baki fell deeper into the cliff, the red haired teen did nothing as he was then hit continuously by sharp rocks which made him appear bruised and slightly bloody. As this went one he said," I must be crazy… I'm really gonna die!"

Then, the light in Baki's eyes faded as his heart began to beat more than with darkness covering his vision and then a light with blue, purple, and white exploded as Baki felt sensations he never felt before engulf him a she asked," What is this? Ah, so this is death…"

As the explosion covered his visions, Baki gasped and his eyes returned as they widened when white exploded all over his vision and Baki found himself returning to the real world where he was currently in a near death situation.

Baki grabbed the closest rock near him and pushed forward until he flipped and fell face first as he said," I can see it!"

Baki was about to be injured by a sharp tree branch when he narrowly escaped as he repeated," I can see it!"

Baki put his foot on the wall as he pushed himself forward and grabbed another part of the rocky wall as he said," It's almost like I'm in slow motion."

Baki grabbed a large rock and pushed to fall on his back when he escapes being bruised once more by moving his back to avoid a sharp rock.

With a loud roar, Baki used his body to do tricks to he could live as he fell further and further down the cliff when he fell into a raging river. He escaped by swimming to shore and panted as he was soaked from head to toe as he smiled and said," I'm alive! I'm alive! Holy crap! I did it! My motor nerves! I crossed the line!"

Baki roared with determination as he roared," I can do it! I can beat him!"

"Yasha Ape! Say your prayers!" Baki roared for the entire mountain to hear.

As she was cooking lunch, Aki heard a loud roar and smiled sadly as she said," So you do plan to kill him!"

Aki stopped what she was doing and went outside with determination in her eyes," I have to stop Baki before he does something foolish!"

XXX

In the dark of the mountain, the Yasha ape walked with his red eyes glowing and smoke coming out of his mouth as he looked out of his cave before he continued to walk and saw Baki with a fire in front of the cave as he gripped the side of his home to the point where it crumbled.

Baki opened his eyes and said as he carried a torch in his arms," Long time no see!"

"Let's get it on!" Baki said as his opponent shook his head lightly to show he agreed with him before Baki threw the torch away onto oil as fire formed into a ring that surrounded the two.

"I take it monsters don't need starting bells," Baki said as she looked into the Yasha ape's eyes. "I did set up a suitable ring though!"

As the Yasha ape looked at the ring of fire, Baki asked," Well? Do you like it?! This is our specially created ring!"

Baki jumped high into the sky with a roar as the Yasha ape paid no attention to him until the ape finally looked at him with a shocked look while Baki only said," Pay attention when I'm talking!"

Baki put his finger where the ape's eye was and said," I got him!"

Baki took his hand out as blood spewed into the air before he punched the ape under his mouth and jammed his elbow into the jaw of the beast before he head butted the ape and roared," End of the line!"

Baki kicked the ape continuously nonstop as he said," Die!"

Baki flipped onto the ground as he saw the results of what he did to the ape as he said," That should've done it!"

The ape stood his ground and gouged his eye out before he ate and swallowed it which caused Baki to look at the ape in surprise as he said," He swallowed it!"

"What the hell is he?!" Baki asked in shock as the ape began to let out a roar before he jumped onto Baki, who couldn't do anything as the ape grabbed him between his legs and began to punch Baki in the head before he let go and jumped while his red haired victim fell to the floor unconsciously.

Baki got off the floor as he trembled before he looked at the ape, who was jumping up and down while doing flips as he said," Don't mock me!"

The ape jumped and as he began to bite and slash Baki as much as he could while he was in the air as Baki said," No way! A bite and slash combo?! Is this thing for real?!"

The Yasha ape then kicked as Baki moved backwards and held his head as he realized that he was bleeding from the kick while the Yasha ape roared and grabbed Baki before he bit into his shoulder. Baki let out a cry of pain before he kicked the ape in the balls which made the ape cry as he slightly let go of Baki who said," That worked?"

The ape began to squeeze Baki who began to continuously kick the ape in the balls before he jumped out of the ape's grasp and into the air before he grabbed a tree and fell to the ground in shock as he said," That hurt him! He must have the same weak spots as we do!"

The ape glared at Baki, who came up with the new strategy as he lunged while thinking '_His median line is where he's weakest!_'

Baki envisioned red dots across the Yasha ape's body to show where the ape was weak at as he smiled and began to punch and kick the ape where his weak spots were before the ape roared and slashed in his chest while Baki could only think '_My combo didn't work!_'

**XXX**

A helicopter light flew over the mountain before it returned back to civilization while Ando smiled and waved before he turned around and took a deep breath as he said," Nothing beat the mountain air!"

Ando looked at his house as he said," Looks like old Baki and Aki left…"

**XXX**

Baki jumped to the side as the Yasha ape lunged for him with his claws as the ape bashed his head into the wall of his home with Baki avoiding his hit before he looked at the teen. Baki then asked," This thing's an animal right? Combinations were created to take down regular people… Fighting theory can't possible penetrate his super-thick muscles!"

"I guess…" Baki said as he twisted his body while the Yasha ape roared as Baki turned around with a punch ready."…This is the only way!"

Baki hit the ape in the head and punched yet again before he kicked it while doing a flip and landed on his back before the Yasha ape fell to the ground in defeat as Baki proceeded punched the ape in the head over and over again in the head." I did it! How do you like that?!"

**XXX**

Ando looked at the empty dishes on the table as he said," What the…"

Ando opened the cabinet and said," What the hell?! Nearly 200 kilograms of food is all gone!"

"That fool! He hasn't given up?!" Ando asked.

**XXX**

Aki ran into the forest without breaking a sweat as she only had thoughts of Baki and his fight with the Yasha ape." I have to stop Baki."

As she got deeper and deeper into the mountain, Aki saw a light ahead of her and walked to see a ring of fire and in the fire was Baki who was on top of the Yasha ape while punching him." Baki, please don't kill him!"

**XXX**

Baki punched the ape with fury in his eyes before he heard the ape let out a groan and got up while looking ta Baki with his one eye before he picked the teen up and threw his over his head and slammed Baki into the ground before he punched Baki and slammed his fists into the teens back.

Baki got up and staggered before he was head butted into the wall of the ape's door where the ape got up and roared his victory over the fight while Baki laid on the floor as he said," Help… me!"

**XXX**

As the ape roared, Ando heard the roar as he was putting shells in a shotgun before he said," Crap!"

Loading his gun and grabbing a few other equipment, Ando said," Not sure how useful this'll be against that monster…"

Ando ran outside while saying," Baki! Please be alright!"

**XXX**

Baki crawled on the floor before he was picked up and slammed into the floor with a loud cry before he rolled around in pain before he fell unconscious

**XXX**

Ando jumped as he thought '_It was 6 years ago that Yuujiro killed one of the Yasha apes and 5 years ago that Aki defeated one of them too. It possessed enough strength to satisfy Yuujiro…'_

As Ando thought of that, he remembered when he saw Yuujiro carrying the head of the Yasha ape with a large smile on his face and then Aki who appeared before him with cold eyes and blood covering her while Yuujiro looked at his daughter with a smile.

As he ran, Ando thought' _Baki is as good as dead!'_

Ando ran until he saw a bright light ahead of him and panted as he said," What the… Yasha Rock's on fire!"

Ando then heard a roar and ran forward with the intent of helping Baki.

**XXX**

Baki got up from the floor with fear in his eyes before he fell and the Yasha ape took that as a chance as he jumped and slammed Baki into a pulp before gripping his head.

Then, Baki began to feel his endorphins once again as he moved his hands and quickly made them injure the ape's eyes and looked at the ape as he covered his eyes. Baki then said," I got my second wind!"

The ape glared at the boy but then a shotgun shot a bullet near the ape which caused Baki and Aki to look at Ando who had the shot gun as Baki said in surprise," Ando?!"

"Baki! Glad you're alive!" Ando said as he lowered his shotgun." Leave the rest to me!"

The ape looked at Ando as the tall man said,"_ I'll_ stop this monster!"

"Ando stop this!" Aki yelled which caused the two men to look at her.

"Aki, what do you mean?!" Ando said in surprise

"This is Baki's fight! Don't interfere!" Aki warned.

Hearing his sister's words, Baki clenched his fist and said," Don't be… Don't be stupid!"

Ando stopped from firing and looked at Baki as he asked," Baki?"

"'Stop this monster?! Can't you see your own wounds?!" Baki roared before he entirely looked at Ando." Lacerations, bruises, scratches. There are so many I can't count them all! And he's lost his left eye!"

Ando said nothing which made Baki continue as he said," Don't interrupt out fighting with that toy! Get out of here!"

"Good job Baki!" Aki smiled. "I'm very proud of you!"

The Yasha ape roared and Baki turned around as he said," Don't worry. Only I will fight you."

The Yasha ape ran towards Baki and jumped with a loud cry which caused Ando to look on in worry as he cried," BAKI!"

The ape began to claw at Baki, who managed to dodge that attacks before he let out a cry of his own and kicked the ape swiftly in the face while the ape slammed his fist into his back,. Baki jumped and punched the ape into the face while Ando looked on as he thought '_Am I dreaming?! A 13 year old is fighting that monster on even terms! Did the bastard acquire the 'near death focus'? Just like his father Yuujiro Hanma?!'_

As Ando was thinking and looking on, Baki was fighting the monster and was then punched in the face before he landed on the ground with the ape charging at him while Baki said," I respect you! I really do!"

"Go Baki! You can do it!" Aki cheered with a bright smile on her face.

The ape jumped in front of Baki while the red haired teen readied his fists and punched the ape in the neck which caused Ando to look at the scene before him in shock while Aki only smiled.

The ape stumbled and let out a furious roar while Baki smiled and punched his head. Ando said," He's attacking the holes in his brain to directly damage his brain! He's definitely his father's son!"

"Baki, you're truly wonderful!" Aki cheered.

The ape fell to the ground while Baki thought '_Bring it on! This is it!__'_

The ape jumped in the air life before and slashed Baki in the chest like before while Baki could only say," Keep it coming!"

The ape then slashed Baki's forehead but Baki didn't back down and demanded," More!"

"Why aren't you dodging?! Are you trying to die?!" Ando asked in shock.

Baki twisted his body slightly and readied his fists as he then punched the ape once more in the mouth and brought the ape on his back. Ando said," He blocked his windpipe with his bare fist!"

"A little weak Baki but you still defeated him," Aki commented.

The ape did nothing as Baki got up from while Ando said," He won!"

Baki looked forward and smiled as he said," I'm the strongest! I'm the strongest being in these mountains!"

"Congrats Baki," Aki cooed.

The ape got up and looked at Baki who looked back at it while Ando prepared his gun to fire but the ape only walked back into his cage.

Aki smiled and jumped down into the area where she ran towards Baki and hugged him with all of her might as she said," I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks big sis!" Baki said. Aki smiled at her younger brother before she kissed his cheek which embarrassed the teen and let go of him.

"I'm proud you didn't kill him," Aki whispered in his ear before she walked away from him and jumped over the fire to walk back to the log cabin with Ando.

Baki looked at his sister's back before he smiled and walked back to the log house with them.

**XXX**

The next morning, the sun had risen and light had spread throughout the entire mountain as Baki meditated in the tree once more. Ando walked towards Baki as he said," Here you are. Breakfast is ready."

When Baki didn't answer him, Ando then asked," What is it? What's on your mind?"

"Ando, do you think I won?" Baki asked. Ando looked at Baki with a confused look which made Baki continue." Or did I succeed in unfairly harming a creature that wanted nothing but to live in peace with nature?"

"It's possible," Ando answered as he looked away.

Baki opened his eyes as Ando said," But that was one hell of a fight. A fight to the finish between Baki Hanma and Yasha Ape. You challenged him bare handed and won.

Mother nature probably praises your victory."

"In my opinion, boys, I would have to say that Baki did a little bit of both," Aki said as she appeared from the behind the tree with a smile on her face.

"Baki, you did win the fight but like I said, we all have a different perspective of the ape. Because of my perspective, I battled the ape and when the fight was over I healed his wounds and bowed to him for allowing me to have such an honorable fight. For your perspective, you sought him out and battled him to lose once to harm him and win until you gained something new and battled him again with the fight ending with you respecting him," Aki explained.

"Big sis…" Baki said.

"But, I'm just your big sister. You don't have to listen to me. You must listen to what you think," Aki said as she touched Baki's chest with a kind smile on her face.

Baki looked down at the ground and Ando asked," Why don't you go give the Yasha ape a visit?"

Baki looked up in shock as he said," You know where he lives?!"

"I know too. I'll lead you there," Aki offered.

Ando then said," I want you to give him something."

"What?" Baki asked.

"Something, only you can deliver," Ando said.

"Ando, you don't mean…" Aki said in surprise. Ando said nothing as he walked back to the house with Aki looking at the older man in shock.

**XXX**

The mountain tops were covered in the fresh morning mist as Aki, Baki, and Ando stood on top of something with Ando saying," you two on your own form here. There's a cave halfway up this cliff. That's where the Yasha ape lives, but I have no right to go there."

As Baki and Aki climbed down the cliff, Ando said," Well? Do you have the guts to deliver it?"

"Alright, I'll do it," Baki said.

The two teens finally reached the cave with ease as they walked in and what was before them stunned Baki. There were skeletons of Yasha Apes sitting together as if they were staring at something as the two walked down further and further into the cave. Baki's thoughts were '_these are his ancestors!_'

The two stopped when they saw a red eye glowing at them, revealing the Yasha ape. "Yasha…"

The ape looked the two them before Aki budged Baki, who took down his backpack and took out something from the backpack which was revealed to be a skull, similar to the ones the two had encountered when walked down in the cave with Baki saying," Your wife."

The ape did nothing as Baki continued," Six years ago, my father took this from you."

The ape grabbed the skull and walked with it in his arms as Baki thought '_At that moment, I understood what he was doing.'_

The ape placed the skull on a skeleton body that had no head as Baki continued his thoughts '_This was a 150 year old, human-like animal._'

Then, Baki began to cry as he fell to the ground as he said," thanks to you, I've grown stronger! Thank you very much!"

The ape looked at Baki before he placed something down before him, revealing it to be a fang. Baki said," A fang…"

Baki looked up to see a fan missing from the Yasha ape's mouth as the ape smiled, and so did the two teens as Baki began to laugh.

"By the way, big sis, why did you come with me?" Baki asked.

"Simple, I had to visit my good friend," Aki said as she walked towards the ape with a large smile on her face as she held out her pinky. The ape held out his pinky and grasped Aki's as well.

"It's so good seeing you again," Aki said as she remembered when her 12- year old self was healing the ape and looked at him.

_"Thank you for this fight," 12 year old Aki cried as she bowed before the ape._

_ The ape looked at the girl before him and formed what seemed to be a smile and so did Aki as she held out her pinky and said," From now on, we're friends. I'll protect you from anyone that harms you okay?"_

_ The ape held out his pinky and grasped Aki's which made the girl say," Now we have a pinky promise so we have to uphold it!"_

_ The ape placed something by Aki which was revealed to be a fang and Aki looked at it before she put her hand in her mouth gave a tooth also to the ape as she said," Now we're true friends!"_

"Baki, this is an old friend of mine who is wiser than anyone I've seen," Aki said as she looked at while she looked at the Yasha ape.

She then turned around found herself kissing Baki. Aki could do nothing but moan and reciprocate the kiss before Baki backed away and smiled," I truly do love you."

"I love you too but did you have to do that in front of my friend?" Aki asked.

"I haven't kissed you in a while," Baki said, to justify his actions.

Aki said nothing as she hugged her friend and looked at her younger brother before she said," It's time to go now Baki!"

"Yes it is big sis," Baki said.

**XXX**

As the sun began to set over the mountain, Baki and Aki were at the old tree as Baki thought '_I'm just a lowly human. I won't be able to beat Mother Nature forever._'

Baki then looked at his fist which held the fang given to him by the Yasha ape and thought '_But this fang that was given to me by the mighty Yasha Ape… I will not let it go to waste!'_

Baki then punched the air and looked at his sister and said," Let's go."

"Yes!" Aki cheered. The two ran back home while not knowing that they were being watched the Yasha Ape who had hic children with them at the time.

'_No one will beat me now!_' Baki thought.

**XXX**

**This is the fourth of Baki's episode and it was kind of hard writing the fighting scene going on between the Yasha Ape but I had fun writing Aki in this situation. Please review!**

**Hianlover 1010**


	6. Chapter 6

**Daughter of the Ogre**

**Hinalover 1010**

**Chapter 5: Kaoru Hanayama appears**

**XXX**

At the Hanma residence, the sun was shining and Kaoru Hanayama stared at the home while his car a few feet away from the yakuza boss. He looked at the house with emotionless eyes as his subordinate, Kizaki, was behind him as he said," We should go, Boss."

Kaoru said nothing as he turned around and got into the car along with Kizaki. The car drove away from the house and as soon as it passed a corner away from the house, both Baki and Aki appeared around the corner as Baki looked at the fang given to him by the Yasha Ape, remembering what had happened.

_Baki began to cry as he fell to the ground as he said," Thanks to you, I've grown stronger! Thank you very much!"_

_The ape looked at Baki before he placed something down before him, revealing it to be a fang. Baki said," A fang…"_

_Baki looked up to see a fan missing from the Yasha ape's mouth as the ape smiled._

Baki clenched the fang in his hand while Aki smiled at her younger sibling before she frowned and sensed someone very nearby the two of them but decided to not voice anything when she realized that it was only Kurigawa.

The two walked close to their home when Baki stopped and thought '_Who am I sensing?'_

Baki turned around and so did Aki to see Kurigawa who smiled at them and said," Welcome back. I'm glad to see you're safe."

"Kurigawa…" Baki said in surprise.

**XXX**

The screen shows Emi's mansion and then to Yuri's fight with Burion. It showed that Emi was in a seat watching the fight go on TV. A knock was heard and Kurigawa said," Madam, I've brought Master Baki and Madam Aki."

Emi got up as she said," Pause the monitor."

Emi turned around, revealing a small table in between two seats with Emi sitting in one and a large TV where the fight was being shown. Emi then said, "Baki and Aki."

"Hello mother," Aki bowed in front of her mother.

"Been a while!" Baki said

"Welcome back," Emi said as she walked towards to her children and kissed both of her children's cheeks when Emi noticed something about Baki.

"Have you gotten fatter?" Emi asks.

"No, but I did get bigger," Baki replied as he showed off his muscle to his mother.

"Fighting that ape made you stronger?" Emi asked.

Baki looked at mother at before he walked towards a seat with Aki as he said," Your news comes as fast as ever."

Baki sat in the seat and pulled Aki on his lap, causing the older teen to blush but said nothing as she smiled. Emi walked to her seat as she said," Baki, while you were fighting that ape, the world continued without you."

Emi motioned her head for a maid to play the monitor showing the fight between Yuri and his opponent as an announcer said," The greatest match-up of the century! Yuri versus Burion!"

The screen showed Yuri and Burion standing on opposite corners of the ring when the starting bell rang as the announcer, "And there's the bell!

Burion tried to punch Yuri, who dodged it easily until when Burion tried to send an uppercut to Yuri slowly, Yuri dodged it and punched Burion on the face which sent the boxer to the ground. The referee counted," One! Two! Three! Four! Five!"

As he watched the fight as well, Kurigawa said," A formidable right counter… that's how it was described on the front of every sports section."

"Could you dodge it?" Emi asked her son. Baki looked at the fight before him with bored eyes while Aki yawned and tried to fall asleep.

"Actually, after winning the match, Yuri announced he would challenge the heavyweight circuit next," Kurigawa said.

The screen then showed Yuri training while practicing his punches in front of doctors while Kurigawa said," Presently, Yuri weighs 81 kilograms. He's succeeded in gaining 15 kilograms in 2 months while maintaining his speed and increasing his muscle mass."

It showed Yuri doing such things on the TV with everyone in the room watching. Emi turned to her son and asked," Well Baki? Your rival's put a lot of distance between you."

"He's slow," was Baki said.

"I agree. He's about as slow as a snail," Aki commented.

"What?" Emi asked in shock.

"The Yuri I remember was five times faster than this. This is like he's in slow motion," Baki said.

"What are you talking about? Yuri is still as slow as when I first saw him," Aki said.

"Yeah, but you're stronger than me so of course you'd think Yuri is slow no matter what," Baki said.

"Kurigawa," Emi said, knocking Kurigawa out of his trance.

"Yes ma'am," Kurigawa said before he ran outside of the room.

Emi smiled at her bored son while glaring at Aki with hatred in her eyes.

**XXX **

The screen shows the boxing place where Yuri trains at and inside the building was Yuri, who was dodging the punches of a white, light brown haired man.

The man tried harder but Yuri dodged the punch and made a left uppercut to the man, who stumbled backwards but stood his ground.

"Am I dreaming," Yuri's coach asked. "The welterweight Yuri is overwhelming a heavyweight, doctor."

"May I make a few changes, Coach Vladimir?" the doctor asked. The coach looked at the doctor in shock.

Yuri mad a swift punch to the heavyweight boxer's side and dodged a few punches his opponent tried to dish out but Yuri quickly punched his opponent in the face which sent him tumbling to the ground while the doctor said," Yuri Chaikovsky is the world's fastest and most skilled heavyweight fighter."

Coach Vladimir looked ta Yuri's fight in awe as the doctor said," If you leave him to our renowned medical staff, Yuri will become the undisputed world champion."

"That's reassuring doctor," Vladimir said.

"Next!" Yuri yelled.

As he watched from afar, Kurigawa thought '_He has the finest staff. Not to mention heavyweight muscle and power. He's perfect…'_

**XXX**

The screen shows the outside of another building and in the building were Kurigawa and Yuri with both seated form the opposite of the table. Kurigawa opened a briefcase by him which revealed stacks of money and showed them to Yuri as he said," 100 million yen. I'd like you to free fight once more with the boy you sparred with 3 months ago."

Yuri closed his eyes and glared at Kurigawa as he said," I despise Japanese like you who think a glimpse of cash can bend a person's will to do their bidding. I have only one desire…. to prove that the blood of the peerless Jigear people is the greatest in the world. My only goal is to win the heavyweight boxing title and be recognized as the world's strongest fighter!"

Kurigawa wiped his glasses and said," You're ignorant of the world. We don't recognize the world boxing champ as the world's strongest fighter. If you're truly seeking to be the world's strongest, then…"

Yuri got up from his seat and said, "Goodbye."

Kurigawa said nothing and just closed the box with ease,

**XXX**

Outside a building and then inside to show Kaoru sitting before Kurigawa as he filed his nails, Kurigawa informed," As I've said, he and Yuri's fight will come first. That doesn't mean you won't be able to fight him. It just-"

"Yuujiro Hanma…." Kaoru said which caused Kurigawa to look at him before he turned to face him and continued." Will I really get to meet him?"

Kurigawa smiled as he said," If you win the fight, his father will undoubtedly appear. After all, Yuujiro places fighting above all else. Even above water, food, and women."

Kaoru smiled which shocked the bespectacled man as he saw Kaoru's smile to widen at the fact that Yuujiro Hanma might appear. Kurigawa continued nonetheless as he said," So your match with him will be after he fights Yuri-"

"That doesn't matter," Kaoru said.

"Doesn't matter?!" Kurigawa asked in shock.

"The fight will happen whenever we run into him," Kizaki informed with a sinister smile on his face. "He can fight whoever he wants; we do things our own way."

Kurigawa looked at Kaoru in shock as she saw the tall yakuza boss only file his nails while ignoring Kurigawa.

**XXX**

Inside the boxing place where Yuri was training, Vladimir walked towards Yuri and said," Hey Yuri."

Yuri stopped punching his black punching bag and heard the rest of what his coach had to say." These fellows are your opponent today."

Yuri looked at three back men and one white man with confident smiles on each of their faces while Yuri only said," I'll destroy them all."

"Is Yuri here?" a voice asked.

The voice belong to Baki, who pushed through the group of boxers while holding Aki's hands so Baki could be face to face with Yuri. "Hello."

"Did you come here to fight me?" Yuri asked.

"Fight? Heck no," Baki answered which shocked Yuri but not Aki. "Everyone's trying to make me fight you but they don't understand. They all think sports and fighting are the same."

"Sports and fighting?" someone in the group boxers asked.

"You're saying boxing isn't fighting?" Yuri asked.

"Sorry, but boxing is too incomplete to be a fighting style," Baki answered which surprised Yuri and others around the two but not Aki. Yuri then remembered Kurigawa's words to him.

_"We don't recognize the world boxing champ as the world's strongest fighter," Kurigawa said._

A boxing glove touched Baki's shoulder which revealed to be then hand of one of the black boxers who said," I've heard enough, kid."

"Stop, he's just a child," Yuri said.

"I just want to teach him something," the boxer said. The boxer went to the punching bag Yuri was previously occupying and readied his fists before he punched the punching bag so hard that it flew in the air backward.

"He just sent that 100 kilogram water bag flying," another member of the boxing place said in shock.

Baki said nothing as the boxer turned around and pointed to the swinging punching bag as he asked," Was that punch incomplete?"

Baki let go of his big sister's hand and walked towards the punching bag as stood before the punching bag and Yuri saw something that stunned him as he saw Baki's back and thought '_W-what a huge back!_'

"Mr. Yuri," Aki said.

"What?"

"I'm Baki's older sister, Aki, and I wish to tell you something," Aki said as she bowed towards him." You aren't considered a fighter in our world because of how you fight. I'm sure Baki will explain this further to you."

Yuri turned to Baki and heard Aki say," I find what you're trying to do is astounding and I'll gladly support you."

Baki readied his fist and sliced the punching bag which caused water to gush out from the bag as it was almost sliced in two from Baki's hands. Baki turned around and held his elbow as he said," You wear gloves. There are no kicks, no holds."

Yuri, the boxers, and coach Vladimir looked at Baki in shock as Baki continued by saying," No throws, no special techniques. That's why a boxer is too incomplete to be a grappler!"

**XXX**

Outside a building that had thousands of people enter the building with a sign above that said **YURI CHAIKOVSKY VS DON STANDER** as an announcer said," The day all of Japan and Asia has been waiting for is here! Tonight the five-title-holding Yuri Chaikovsky will finally attempt to take the heavyweight title!"

Then, the screen showed the inside of the building where there was a boxing ring with hundreds of people in their seats with anticipation in their eyes, waiting for the fight to begin.

Then, the screen showed Yuri who was sitting while everyone was talking around him while the boxing champion remembered Baki's words.

_"You wear gloves. There are no kicks, no holds,__no throws, and no special techniques. That's why a boxer is too incomplete to be a grappler!"__Baki said as he held his elbow._

_ "But what you're trying to do is incredible. I'm behind you all the way," Baki said._

_ '__For these past three months, that boy has undergone even more intense training than I?'__ Yuri thought as he looked at both Baki and Aki._

"Hey Yuri," Coach Vladimir said, breaking Yuri out of thoughts. "It's time. Let's go, Champ!"

"Ok!" Yuri said as he thought '_I'll prove if it's incomplete or not!'_

**XXX**

Outside the building were black cars with a door open.

**XXX**

As Yuri and his group walked outside of the room to go into the ring, Emi was watching the fight with Kurigawa when Baki and Aki appeared with Baki asking," Has it already started?"

"Not yet. Are you anxious?" Emi asked as she saw her two children sit down together with Aki in Baki's lap once more.

"A little," Baki asked.

The scene switched back to Yuri and his group as they were ambushed with a group of men in suits that held knives to their throats except Yuri who yelled," Vladimir!"

Yuri then looked at his other members who too had knives held to their throats and said," Who are you?!"

A shadow walked towards Yuri and the shadow was revealed to be Kaoru Hanayama who looked down at Yuri while Yuri looked at Kaoru thinking '_This man is strong!'_

The screen showed a tall black man wearing a purple and black robe with green belt that had gold in the middle of it as the announcer said," Don Stander has appeared in the ring! Talk about huge! The Japanese are used to featherweights, so he must seem like a giant!"

Then, the screen showed a young woman wearing Mongolian clothing sitting in the crowd. The woman had tan skin, brown hair and brown eyes." And there's the champ's sister Nina. She's here to watch too!"

'Brother' Nina as she thought back to the day Yuri fought a bunch of wolves.

_As he thought back, he saw himself as a child wearing Mongolian clothes with a small girl wearing pink clothes similar to Yuri's, hugging him saying," Yuri."_

_Yuri was sweating with fear as he said," It'll be okay, Nina."_

_He dropped the dead rabbit in his hands and raised up his fists in front of the wolves, counting them to see how many he has to fist._

_One of the wolves snarled and ran towards Yuri, who punched it in the face and spurred the other wolves to attack as well. As the wolves were coming closer to him, he yelled," Nina, don't leave my back!"_

_Nina nodded with tears in her eyes and stayed behind Yuri. Yuri punched the wolves with determination in his eyes._

_Nina watched as her brother swiftly punched the wolves with all of his might but did nothing to help her brother_

Nina stared at the ground before she held her head p and thought '_He's stronger than wolves!'_

Then, the screen switched back to Yuri who was watching Kaoru, who did the same and waves of blood formed between the two as if it was itching for the two to finally fight and see who was victory.

Kaoru took off his glasses while Vladimir watched and said," Yuri."

Yuri prepared his fists for the fight while Kaoru stood for a few seconds until he finally twisted his body slightly and started the fight with a punch as Coach Vladimir yelled," Run Yuri!"

Before he got hurt, Yuri ran towards Kaoru and punched him in the face and proceeded to punch him over and over again while Kaoru stood and took the punches until he punched back but Yuri dodged the punch just in time to see Kaoru forming a hole in the wall with his fist.

Kaoru tried to grab Yuri but Yuri punched the tall yakuza boss in the face when Kaoru put his head down as Vladimir said," He's-"

Kaoru grabbed Yuri's hand and squeezed which refrained Yuri from moving but Yuri still punched the man so he could be let go but instead Kaoru used his other hand to grab Yuri's hand with Yuri saying," Crap!"

Kaoru squeezed down on Yuri's hand until there was a loud, yet wet pop ringing throughout the hallway as well as Yuri's cry of pain.

Meanwhile, Nina gasped and said," Brother!"

Then, the screen showed Yuri was backing away from Kaoru with groans of pain as he hand bleed through his bandages while Yuri's group looked at Yuri and Kaoru in shock as Coach Vladimir thought to himself '_Explosives?! The instant he grabbed Yuri's arm I heard an explosion!'_

Yuri looked at Kaoru in shock before he remembered what Baki said. "_Sorry, but boxing is too incomplete to be a fighting style."_

"So what?!" Yuri said before he charged towards Kaoru as he thought '_Fighting until the very end…is what a Jigear warrior does!'_

Kaoru punched Yuri in the face and sent the boxing champion flying until the champion fell to the floor unconsciously as Vladimir yelled," Yuri!"

Nina's teethe chattered as she held herself in fear as the announcer said," Yuri has yet to appear."

"Shouldn't he be out by now?" the announcers asked before they looked at a small TV where a reporter appeared and said." Let's check in with Nakamura in the waiting room."

"Nakamura here," the reporter said, now appearing on Emi's TV for Emi, Aki, Baki, and Kurigawa to see." Yuri has left, but I don't see him anywhere…"

"That's odd…" Kurigawa said.

"Baki," Aki whispered in Baki's ear." Something is wrong with Yuri."

Yuri's group and Kaoru's gang watched as Kaoru walked towards Yuri whose vision was blurry and remembered the days when he was a child.

_ A young Yuri fell to the grass with a cry and got up to look at an old man who said," Giving up already?"_

_Yuri got up and charged towards the elder only to fly into the air from the elder's palm._

_Later, a bruised Yuri appeared before the elder as he ate from a bow and said," Grandpa… I…"_

_The elder, now known as Yuri's grandfather, stopped what he was doing and looked at Yuri who was now crying and said," I don't want to lose! Not to you, not to anyone!"_

_Yuri's grandfather got up and kneeled down to eye level with Yuri to smile and said," Yuri, Jigear warriors never lose."_

"_They don't?" Yuri asked._

"_That's right. Never," Yuri's grandfather answered." Being knocked down isn't true defeat. True defeat happens when your heart yields."_

"_When you heart yields?" Yuri asked._

_Yuri's grandfather ruffled his grandson's head as he then said," Understand? As long as you never give in, not even Genghis Khan himself can take victory from you!"_

Yuri regained his vision and those around him looked at Yuri as he got up from the ground while his coach said," Yuri stay down!"

Yuri got up and envisioned himself in Mongolia again with the soft green grass at his feet and the wind blowing against him as he thought '_My heart… will not yield!_'

Yuri prepared his fists and readied his stance while Kizaki looked at Yuri and said," He's taken a stance…even after taking a direct hit from the boss!"

Kaoru glared and narrowed his eyes as he charged at Yuri with a fist behind him and Vladimir screamed," STOP!"

However, Kaoru didn't listen to any of the coach's pleas as he punched Yuri into the wall, allowing him to fall to the ground unconscious once more with the coach screaming," YURI!"

"Broadcast Booth! Broadcast Booth!" Nakamura said

"Broadcast Booth here! What is it Nakamura?" the announcers asked.

"Bad news! Yuri has just been attacked by someone!" Nakamura reported as an unconscious Yuri was taken away by a couple of medic with people watching the boxer being taken away to the hospital.

In his car, Kaoru grabbed his glasses as Kizaki said," Excellent work."

On TV, Baki and Aki watched as Yuri was being taken away into an ambulance with both Hanma children looking at the scene with shock.

"It's Hanayama," Kurigawa said

"Hanayama?" Baki and Aki asked in confusion.

"The strongest brawler in Japan, Kaoru Hanayama," Kurigawa informed the Hanmas and Emi.

_"We do things out own way," Kizaki said with a sinister smile._

_ Kurigawa turned form the subordinate of the yakuza boss and looked at Kaoru to see the large boss letting out a smile._

"The boy is a monster," Kurigawa said with sweat dripping from his forehead." Almost no gang wants to get involved with him.

Emi smiled and looked down as she said," Sound like quite the boy."

"He sounds amazing," Aki said with joy evident in her voice which caused Baki to frown in jealousy and squeezed Aki more tightly causing a squeak to erupt form the teen's mouth with a blush on her face which caused Baki to smirk.

"Baki," Aki scolded.

Kurigawa interrupted the two by saying," I have interesting information about him/ He's able to burst people's arms…"

"Burst?" Baki asked.

"Once he's grabbed your arm, it's over," Kurigawa explained." Your arm makes and explosion-like sound and bursts open."

"So he uses a weapon?" Emi asks

"Quite the opposite His distaste for weapons is seen as the pinnacle for aesthetics," Kurigawa answered.

Emi looked at Baki and said," You're certainly quiet. Your father would be trembling with excitement right about now…"

Baki and Aki got up from the seat as Baki stretched and led his sister outside while holding Aki's hand as he said," I'm going home. I'm sleepy."

"Good night," Baki and Aki said before they closed the door behind them.

Emi smiled as she said," That brings back memories. He would always try to hide his excitement whenever I brought him a new toy…"

Emi then turned her attention to Kurigawa as she said," Got it? The sooner, the better!"

"Yes ma'am," Kurigawa said before he walked out as well.

Emi stared at Kurigawa until he left and then looked ahead of her as she said," Kaoru Hanayama…."

**XXX**

Outside of the building where Kaoru Hanayama did his business with his men, someone yelled," Stop!"

"Someone stop him!" another person said.

Inside the building, showed Kaoru in his seat with Kizaki in front of him when they both turned their attentions to the commotion outside of the office as Kizaki asked," What's going on?"

It then showed Baki being jumped on by members of Kaoru's members while Aki looked at her younger brother and decided that it would be best if she said nothing and just walked as she saw Baki move despite the weight the men were putting on him.

"I'll check it out," Kizaki said before the doors busted opened revealing a smiling Baki and Aki as one of the members said," Sorry boss!"

"Are you Hanayama?" Baki asked, continuing when Kaoru just looked at him." You're really famous! Everyone I asked told me about you! I hear you're a good fighter!"

Baki jumped out of the yakuza member's grasp and jumped from side to side as he then kicked Kaoru's desk outside of a window.

Outside of the building was the smashed desk on the road and a green car that stopped just in time. The car, revealed to be Kurigawa's car, stopped and Kurigawa got out as he looked to where the desk came from as he said, "No!"

"Let's get this party started!" Baki yelled in excitement. Kaoru did nothing as he just stared at Baki while Baki stared at Kaoru with excitement in his eyes."

**XXX**

**The fighting scene I worked hard on so review and I can possible get better on this. Love this, hate it, I don't care but please review**

**Hinalover 1010**


	7. Chapter 7

**Daughter of the Ogre**

**Hinalover 1010**

**Chapter 6: Showdown with Kaoru Hanayama**

**A huge shout out to Kala-Warrior18 who has been with me all the way since when I first wrote this story! You rock XD**

**XXX**

Inside the building, showed Kaoru in his seat with Kizaki in front of him when they both turned their attentions to the commotion outside of the office as Kizaki asked," What's going on?"

It then showed Baki being jumped on by members of Kaoru's members while Aki looked at her younger brother and decided that it would be best if she said nothing and just walked as she saw Baki move despite the weight the men were putting on him.

"I'll check it out," Kizaki said before the doors busted opened revealing a smiling Baki and Aki as one of the members said," Sorry boss!"

"Are you Hanayama?" Baki asked, continuing when Kaoru just looked at him." You're really famous! Everyone I asked told me about you! I hear you're a good fighter!"

Baki jumped out of the yakuza member's grasp and jumped from side to side as he then kicked Kaoru's desk outside of a window.

"Let's get this party started!" Baki yelled in excitement. Kaoru did nothing as he just stared at Baki while Baki stared at Kaoru with excitement in his eyes.

Kaoru got up from his seat took off his glasses as he looked at Baki, who jumped and said," Stop trying to act cool!"

Baki kicked Kaoru in the neck as both Kaoru's glasses and Kaoru himself fell to the floor as Kaoru sat and got up with his eyes widened in shock.

"Boss!" a member of the gang cried as him and the rest of the group just saw their boss fall to a kid's kick.

"You really are strong!" Baki smiled.

Kaoru narrowed his eyes and was about to approach the teen, who had both his stance and fists readied, when police sirens where heard.

Outside, showed two police cars who were investigating the smashed desk the hit the ground from the building as they looked up at the building with a few members scowling." Crap! It's the cops!"

"Some wimp told them about the desk!" a member informed his boss.

As Kaoru and Baki were staring each other down, the police busted the door opened and asked," What's going on here?!"

Baki smiled as a detective came in and said," What on earth is going on here?!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Our new guy was carrying a desk when he tipped," Kizaki explained.

The detective didn't buy it as he said," Tripped? Is that the best you can do? Word has it that you've been at odds with Yajima's group. Seems fishy to me…"

"Whatever do you mean? We run a serious organization here," Kizaki said.

"Being kicked around can't be much fun," Baki said as he still stared at Kaoru." Tell me whenever you're ready for a rematch."

Baki turned around and grabbed Aki as he walked away from the scene with others looking at him and then seeing Kaoru who had his teeth clenched, mad eyes, and veins appearing in his forehead from the insult Baki just gave him.

As he walked away from Kaoru's building, Baki looked ahead to see Kurigawa who looked back at him in his green car.

**XXX**

In the car as they drove away, Aki had her head on Baki's lap as she lightly dozed off while Baki leaned in his seat with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed as he asked," How'd you know we were at Hanayama's place?"

"Your mother said you two would be there," Kurigawa answered.

Baki huffed as Kurigawa warned him," Please be careful. You're dealing with professional gangsters."

"Heh," Baki replied before he continued." As if I can fight a gang politely."

Kurigawa gasped before he smiled and thought '_A sound argument. Martial arts have no purpose if they yield to brute force.'_

"Kurigawa, the world sure is big," Baki commented as looked outside the car window.

"Huh?" Kurigawa asked in confusion.

"To think that such strong people exist! To be honest, my legs were shaking," Baki said.

Baki looked at his sleeping sister who opened her eyes and saw Baki as she said," What wrong?"

"Nothing," Baki said as he leaned forward and kissed Aki roughly which caused Aki to moan and reciprocated as the two began to passionately make-out while being driven home until Aki remembered that there was someone else in the car.

"Wait, not in front of…" Aki tried to scold but Baki wouldn't let her finish as he crashed his lips on her again which made Aki forget about anything in her head and only about Baki.

**XXX**

As soon as they got home, Aki waved to Kurigawa who drove off. Aki then looked at her tired younger brother as he slowly walked into their house and immediately went to his bed where he crashed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

"How cute!" Aki giggled as she went to her room and went to her desk where a light blue cellphone laid in the darkness.

Aki grabbed the phone and dialed for someone as she pressed the cellphone to her ear and waited for the person she called to pick up. "Pick up dad."

"What do you want?" a mysterious person asked on the phone.

"Hi dad," Aki said.

"What is it, Aki?" the person said.

"Baki is going to have a fight with a yakuza boss. I just wanted to know if you wanted to see the fight for yourself and see how strong your son has become," Aki explained.

"That weakling is going to have fight?"

"He has crossed the line father. You should come and see the fight."

"Where is it?"

"I think Fukuro Hill in Ikebukuro."

"Fine. I might possibly come."

"I'm so glad. You'll finally be able to see how strong Baki is!"

"He better be or else, I will have no mercy that boy."

"Dad, thank you and goodnight."

"Goodnight, Aki."

Aki heard the person hang up on her so she smiled and put the phone back on the desk as she took off her clothes and put on a bartender suit with a smile on her face.

"It's time to go to work again!" Aki chirped as she walked out of the house and walked to a mysterious place where her job.

**XXX**

A steel plate was punched, showing a hole and the punch coming from a maddened Kaoru while someone said," Boss!"

The detective form before said on his radio," No, it was just some-"

"Boss!" a member said in shock which caused all of the police to look at Kaoru, who only had his pants and his purple shirt with a blue tie on it, walking outside with a mad look on his face as he walked towards a white car and glared at it until he slammed his fist on the hood of the car in fury as Kizaki and the entire group looked at Kaoru.

"No one has ever put the boss onto his hands and knees," Kizaki said as Kaoru continuously took his anger out on the car." He's never been knocked down. And for us, his strength is the very pride of the organization. Yet that little runt KO'd it with one blow!"

Kaoru kicked the hood of the car away and punched the engines, allowing oil to flow from the now damaged car. Kaoru picked up the car with all of his might and flipped it over on to its back before he pulled the tire away from the car and proceeded to tear it apart as a gob smacked member said," No way!"

Kaoru walked away while someone said," He's a monster!"

"He's getting away!" a policeman said to the detective who scratched his head and did nothing.

"He tore apart his own car. Nothing we can do," the detective said.

"But..." the policeman said.

"Look, he's really something," the detective said as he watched Kaoru walk away with civilians forming a path for him." A 15-year old kid scrapped a Cadillac in the blink of an eye. His strength should be a national treasure."

The scene then showed Kaoru's steely grey eyes as only his footsteps stopped silence from engulfing.

**XXX**

Yuri pulled away from something in the darkness which was then revealed to be Kaoru Hanayama gripping his arm and twisting it as he cried in pain and only a loud explosion was heard along with Yuri's cries of pain.

Then, Yuri found himself covered in sweat, panting, and in a hospital before he looked at a cast where the wound he received from Kaoru's grip and touched it as a hand touch the cast as well and someone said," Brother."

It took Yuri a moment before he stopped panting and looked at his sister as he said," Nina…"

"You're really sweating. Was it that dream again?" Nina asked.

Yuri looked down when someone opened the door and said," You're pathetic Yuri."

Yuri looked up to see a middle aged man with curly brown hair wearing a gray-brown suit with a red shirt and white tie long with purple glasses on his face as he said," I could hear you from outside."

Yuri just looked at the man as he said," Sir!"

Outside the hospital where Yuri was, Baki and Aki were standing next to a tree as they watched the hospital and walked towards it.

"Without me, you're just some foreign boxer," the man said." You can't do anything by yourself. Basically, you're my pet dog."

"Be that as it may, I am still Jigear," Yuri said with pride in his voice.

The man huffed in arrogance as he leaned towards Yuri and yelled," You're still stuck on that?!"

"I cannot turn my back on any battle! I have my pride as a warrior!" Yuri said.

"And what has your crappy pride gotten you?!" the man yelled.

The man kicked Yuri's bed which caused the champion to flinch so Nina went to her brother as she said," What are you doing?"

The man grabbed her face with a lustful smile as he looked upon her face, saying," Nina was it? It must be tough having such a dumb brother."

"Let Nina go!" Yuri demanded.

"How about you work in his place?" the man asked.

"How dare you!" Yuri said before he clutched his arm in pain.

"That's what any loving sibling would do," the man said as he never took his eyes off of Nina.

"You've got white skin and your looks aren't that bad. You could start work right away," the man commented.

"Stop it!" Yuri demanded.

"You're worthless now that you're in pieces!" the man screamed.

Then, the man's ear was grabbed and it was revealed to be Baki who did as he glared at the man while Nina ran back to her brother's side as the two siblings looked at Baki in shock as Yuri said," Baki!"

"Hello Mr. Yuri," Aki said as she walked away from Baki dealing with the man and bowed before the two Mongolian siblings. "I brought you some things which I hope you will enjoy."

Aki handed a bag to Yuri, which he opened and found boxes of food and a few drinks. Yuri looked at Aki and smiled," Thank you."

"It was the least I could do for someone I admire," Aki smiled with a wink which caused Yuri to look at Aki in shock until he looked back at Baki and his boss.

"Let go!' the man pleaded as he tried to rip Baki's hand away from ear, but Baki wouldn't let go.

"Do you know that it's surprisingly easy to rip off an ear off by pulling it forward from behind?" Baki asked.

"Want me to try?" Baki asked.

"Stop!" the man begged but felt pain when Baki began to push the ear forward ever so slightly until he stopped and kicked the man away from him.

"Get lost!" Baki yelled.

"You'll pay for this!" the man warned.

"Yeah sure," Baki replied, feeling unthreatened by the man's warning.

"Baki…" Yuri said.

Baki turned around and smiled at his friend as he said," You're still alive!"

Yuri only smiled and looked at his cast and his touched and said," My' arm's broken. It looks like my boxing days are over… I've lost my dream…"

"Comes with the territory," was what Baki said." You _are_ a fighter."

"How rude!" Nina said.

"It's okay Nina. He's right," Yuri said.

"Brother," Nina said as she looked at her older brother in shock.

"After all, I am-"Yuri said.

"A warrior," both Aki and Baki finished which caused Nina and Yuri to look at the two of them.

"I'll get him," Baki said.

"Do as you wish. You_ are_ a fighter," Yuri said.

"Yeah, that I am," Baki said.

Yuri smiled before he began to laugh and so did Baki as Aki and Nina smiled at the men with joy in their eyes.

**XXX**

Outside a traditional Japanese house, an old woman wearing a gray purple kimono was putting water on the streets where it connected with the house when a black car stopped by the house.

The elderly woman watched the car with suspicion and confusion until she saw Kaoru Hanayama get out of the car with a bouquet of roses in his hand as the elderly woman said," Master Kaoru."

"Wait here," Kaoru ordered Kizaki.

Kizaki replied to his boss," Yes sir."

Kizaki watched as the elderly woman lead Kaoru into the house and saw him disappear further and further into the house.

The elderly woman closed her eyes and lead Kaoru someone where inside of the house while Kaoru only looked ahead of him, paying no attention to his guide.

The elder kneeled before a paper door and said," Madam, Master Kaoru is here."

The woman then slide the door open and allowed Kaoru to walk into the room which was revealed to have sick, elderly woman wearing a pink kimono lying on a hospital bed with IVs sticking in her with two bags and a nightstand next to her that held a few items.

Kaoru looked at the elder before him as she held out her bony hand and said," Ka...o...ru."

Kaoru saw himself as a young boy being hugged by the younger version of the elderly woman as he said,_" You smell good mom!"_

_ "It's a French perfume," the woman said._

_ The young Kaoru looked at his mother as she explained," It's called Lyman and it's made from roses."_

_ "You like roses, mom?" Kaoru asked._

_ "Yes, I love them!" Kaoru's mom answered._

Kaoru looked at his old mother as she held out her bony hands, wanting something. Kaoru ripped the roses from its stem and proceeded to squeeze the roses as hard as he could until a small little drop came from the crushed roses, falling on Kaoru's palm which he protected with his hands and walked towards his mother.

Kaoru touched his mother's head by each side and the woman did nothing but smell something and her mouth slowly formed into a smile.

Kaoru walked outside to Kizaki standing before him as the subordinate said," Boss."

"Baki Hanma will die," Kaoru declared.

**XXX**

Outside the hospital where Yuri was, laughing could be heard inside the woman were a laughing Baki, Aki, and Yuri. Baki and Aki got up from his chair as Baki said," Well Yuri, we'll be back."

"You two are leaving?" Yuri asked in shock.

"Please relax here," Nina pleaded

"We'd love to, but another time," Aki said as she bowed before the two siblings.

"Get better soon. Then we can fight again," Baki said with a smile." But I won't lose next time!"

"I will thank you," Yuri said.

"Lather then," Baki said before he was about to walk away with Aki.

"Baki!" Yuri said which caused the two Hanmas to turn around and look at Yuri who was looking at the ground." Baki…about the technique he uses…"

"Yuri…" Baki said which caused Yuri to look up at Baki who smiled." Jigear warriors aren't talkative right?"

Aki smiled and walked towards Yuri as she stared at him before giving him a hug and then let go as she looked down on him to say," Yuri, you don't have to worry about Baki. He's practically invincible."

Yuri looked at Aki and Baki for a few second before he smiled as well and said," you two are really amazing."

"We met him a while back," Baki confessed." Looked like he's killed and eaten 2 or 3 people…I was shaking pretty bad to be honest…"

"But you seem happy. Even more so than when we sparred," Yuri voiced.

"Just a little more," Baki said as he squished the air with his index finger and thumb." Even now, just thinking about fighting him makes me shake. But this is different than before. Fighting super-strong guys gets me excited!"

Yuri looked at the red haired teen and Aki as they walked towards the door as they turned their head back and said," Anyways, we'll be back! Nina, sorry I didn't get you a gift!"

"I tried to get you one but I was really on cash, please forgive me. Though I'll be sure to give something incredible," Aki promised as she walked out of the door along with Baki.

Nina smiled at the two and said," I think I understand why you called him a warrior…"

Yuri only gripped his cast and thought '_Baki…Don't let him catch you!'_

XXX

"So Baki," Aki voiced as she walked to her house with her younger brother." Fighting super strong guys gets you excited, huh?"

"Yeah," Baki replied.

"Then we should break up," Aki voiced which caused Baki to look at the older woman in shock.

"Why?" Baki asked.

"Because, I don't find it comfortable for the man that I love to think that I don't excite him when jus the mere thought of him gets me excited," Aki explained.

Baki frowned and lead his sister forcefully into an alley way where they were alone and held Aki to a wall, trapping her with his hands as he said," We won't break up."

"Baki…" Aki said before she was interrupted when a hand slammed close by her as Baki looked at her with possessiveness.

"I can't even think without you in my life. If you disappear then I will fade into nothingness," Baki said.

"Baki, I was just…" Aki said before Baki silenced her with a stare.

"Aki, I love you with all of my heart and nothing can stop me from loving you. No one," Baki said before he continued." I do love fighting, but when it comes to you, I can't when think straight until I have you in my arms. I simply just can't get enough of you. So please, I beg of you not to leave me."

"Baki," Aki said in shock before she smiled and hugged Baki before she lessened her hold on Baki and kissed him before she pulled away." I was only teasing you."

"I don't care," Baki said as he looked at the ground." I can't bear the thought of you leaving me and being with another man. I feel like killing any man that wants you and locking you away for only my eyes to see but I know how cruel that would be to you."

"Baki, you're stupid and amazing you know that?" Aki said as she led Baki out of the alley way while holding his hand. Baki just looked at his sister surprised but then smiled and leaned upward to kiss her and pulled back, not caring that they were being gawked at by the people around.

The entire rest of the walk, they said nothing but only gave the other loving glances and held their hands as tight as they could with small smiles on their faces.

XXX

Kurigawa was in his car as he talked on the phone," Kaoru Hanayama disappeared three days ago."

The screen showed Emi in her chair with her vanity before her and a few maid attending her as the rich woman heard more." Nobody at his office knows where he is. It would appear he's finally making a move."

The screen showed Emi sitting in her chair with a smile on her face as she sniffed a rose with sharp, yet gleeful eyes.

XXX

Outside the Hanma residence, Baki was in his school uniform as he opened the door with Aki behind in a gray high school uniform that had only a blue bow and a white buttoned shirt that showed little in her uniform with black stockings. The two walked out of the home with smiles on their faces.

As Baki walked alone in the streets, he looked at the ground and then looked to the side before he looked away and smiled.

Next showed, Baki in school where he was looking outside a window as he thought '_I've always known for a little while now…_'

Then, the screen showed the teacher walking up to Baki and catching him daydreaming in class as he said something which made Baki smile and rub his head while his classmates laughed at his misfortune.

Then, the screen showed Baki at a tree with three other people with them as they all laughed together as Baki's thoughts continued. '_He's been after me!_'

As Baki walked in the school hallways, he ignored Kitazawa who was talking to his friend when he spotted Baki and quickly got out of his way. '_He's out to get me!_'

Then, the screen showed Baki running along his neighborhood in his training uniform as he thought '_The day before yesterday_'

Then, the screen showed Baki in his school uniform walking on the sidewalk to go somewhere with Aki holding his hand and talking to him but Baki somewhat ignored her as he thought '_Yesterday…_'

Next, it showed Baki sitting on his desk with his friends laughing along with him as his thoughts continued. '_And then this morning!_'

'_He's getting closer and closer…_' Baki thought as he walked in the streets of Ikebukuro in the night time as he walked past a wave of people and walked up the stairs to a place called **FUKUROH **as his thoughts continued. '_Fights are different from matches._'

'The worse the situation, the better.' Baki thought as the screen showed a place called **FUKUROH HILL**.

The screen showed the inside of the building as a light brown haired woman was in her bikini while trying to holder her orange sun hat and running on the beach with a joyful smile on her face. '_Dark…_"

'_Lively…_' The screen showed the woman standing next to a palm tree and that it was really just a screen while a bunch of people danced in the dark as lights flashed around the room, not caring about anything else and in the crowd of dancing people was Baki in his school uniform. '_And dangerous places are the best!_'

As he walked, people were looking at something in fear and shock while Baki thought '_And the more spectators, the better_!'

Then, the screen showed Baki being behind a tall person while the people around the two looked at the person in horror. The person took off his glasses while Baki just looked forwards and turned around as he said," Hanayama, let's do it here!"

The person, now revealed to be Kaoru Hanayama, roared and lifted his fist behind him as he yelled," Baki!"

Baki looked at the punch in shock but quickly defended himself by crossing his arms in front of his face to protect him, but Baki still flew in the air until he landed behind the bar and crashed into bottles of wine and champagne, causing them to all fall and crash to the floor as the DJ of the place said," It's a fight! A gangster versus a brat!"

Baki got up from behind the bar as he said," Ouch."

Baki got into a stance and had his fist readied before he jumped on the bar so he could be of equal height to Kaoru who immediately charged and punched Baki in the air as the red haired teen thought '_This guy is even stronger than…_"

Baki was then slammed to the ground by Kaoru's fist as his thoughts continued '_…the_ _Yasha Ape!_"

Baki tried to get up from the floor as the onlookers looked at the boy and someone said," Someone stop him!"

As he pushed through the crowd to see what was going on, Kurigawa stopped to look at the scene before and gasped as he saw Kaoru picking up Baki and punching him in the face as much as he could. Kurigawa felt someone tapping his shoulder and saw Kizaki who was drinking something as he said," Nice of you to join us."

As Kaoru sent another punch to Baki, Kurigawa looked at Kizaki as he sipped on his juice and said," But you're not seriously-"

Kizaki interrupted him a she said," I told you we do things our way."

The two men watched as Kaoru still had Baki in the air as the red haired teen laughed before Kaoru head butted him and picked him higher in the air to punch his stomach while Kizaki explained," Even with the Hanma name, a son is just a son."

Kaoru used his left hand to punch Baki in the stomach many times while Kizaki explained further." He just had bad luck. No, maybe the worst luck."

Baki tried to protect his face from Kaoru's strong punches by holding his two arms in front of him as a shield but it didn't stop Kaoru from trying as the DJ said," What and incredible pummel attack!"

As he was getting punched, Baki thought '_I can't believe there's anyone this strong besides Dad and big sis! My blocks aren't-_"

Kaoru realized that he couldn't harm Baki with his arms as a shield, so the yakuza boss gave Baki a left upper cut to the chin which made Baki fall but not before he was kicked in the face by Kaoru as the DJ said," Oh no! The gangster unleashed one hell of a kick!"

Baki flew to where the DJ was as the DJ himself bent over and asked," Are you alive?"

Kaoru walked towards Baki and picked up a stereo with the intent of killing Baki as the teen finally regained consciousness and looked at the stereo in shock before it was slammed on him making the teen's body to bounce off of the floor.

As he watched, Kurigawa turned to Kizaki and asked," Is he trying to kill him?!"

"So what is he is?" Kizaki answered with a sinister smile on his face.

Kaoru picked Baki up by the collar as onlookers said," Hey! Someone stop him!"

"Yeah right! That'd be a death sentence!"

As she pushed through the crowd, Aki made it just in time to see Baki being carried away by Kaoru and heard Kizaki ask," Throwing him outside, huh?"

'What?!" Aki cried in horror causing Kurigawa and Kizaki to look at her.

"Madam," Kurigawa said as he bowed to Aki.

"Why does Hanayama wish to kill Baki?" Aki asked.

"Simple, because Baki has bad luck," Kizaki said nonchalantly.

"If Baki dies then I will kill Kaoru Hanayama. Do you understand?" Aki asked with cold eyes.

Aki then turned her attention to her younger brother who was thrown to a glass window, which shattered from the throw and allowed Baki to fall out of the building which caused Aki to cry in horror along with the crowd while the DJ said," He went right through!"

"He threw him out!" Kurigawa said.

"Don't forget to pay up," Kizaki mentioned.

"Kaoru Hanayama dies," Aki declared as she was about to walk forward with the intent to kill Kaoru but she then noticed something and smiled.

"Madam?" Kurigawa said

"It looks like the gangster still lives," Aki declared as she pointed to the floor with a proud smile on her face.

Kaoru walked away from the window until he heard something and turned around to see a stereo getting closer and closer to the window as the rope on it slid to the outside which caused the gangster's eyes to widen in shock of what was happening before him.

Then, a hand touched the window which caused everyone but Aki to look on in shock as someone said," Hey!"

"What?" Kizaki said.

Kaoru looked at what was happening before his eyes in shock as Baki climbed the cord and panted as he touched the building floor as the DJ said," Whoa! He climbed back up!"

Baki looked at Kaoru as he said," Not bad, chief!"

As everyone watched the two, Baki said," You may have more experience than me, but I've fought to the death too!"

Baki took off his uniform shirt which only left a white wife beater while Kaoru looked like a mad dog about to kill everything in sight as someone said," He still wants to fight!"

"Don't lose kid!" another person cheered.

The murderous aura surrounding the two mixed and showed a dark and murderous aura before Baki jumped and kicked Kaoru in the neck, but Kaoru didn't budge as Baki looked at the tall teen and thought '_Doesn't he defend?!_'

Kaoru grabbed Baki's right arm and squeezed it as hard as he can, causing Baki to scream and pain and he tried to escape by kicking Kaoru with all of his might but the man didn't budge when he threw Baki across the room but landed on his feet when Kaoru then kicked him but Baki avoided it and landed on his hands before he got on his feet and readied his stance.

"His arm!" Kurigawa said.

"That's smart," Baki said as he looked at Kaoru." So your grip's strength is you specialty?"

Kaoru tried to punch Baki but Baki avoided the hit and punched and kicked Kaoru and the face while Kaoru did nothing and took Baki's hits as everyone looked at the fight in shock while Kurigawa said," My word! His speed has increased several folds since his training in the mountains!"

Kaoru tried to hit Baki, but Baki avoided it and hit Kaoru just below his nose which made Kurigawa say," A clean hit to the nose!"

"Boss!" Kizaki said.

Kaoru tried to hit Baki again but before he could, Baki used his leg to climb the tall teen's knee and kicked Kaoru in the neck which made Kaoru falter slight before Baki began to kick him in the face as many times as he could before he kicked Kaoru in the neck again which caused the gangster to fly and hit the screen that showed the woman in the beach sitting before he crashed into it and made it go blank. The rest of screen the woman was on showed Kaoru on the ground.

"That was sweet!" someone said

"Not bad!"

"Check it out!"

"Talk about lame!" the crowd looked at Kaoru who lied on the floor as they soaked up his humiliation while laughing.

Kaoru got up and took off the upper half of his suit, revealing all of muscles and let them loose slightly so the belt could break and his pants feel revealing a white loincloth while both Baki and the crowd looked on the screen which showed a tattoo of a scarred demon holding a bell on Kaoru's back.

"What the hell is that?"

"Whoa!"

Aki looked at the tattoo and held herself as she trembled slightly with a deranged smile on her face as she said," Amazing. I can feel that demon returning."

"What's with that tattoo?" Baki asked in horror.

The screen showed the demon's face as it had one or two scars on it and then to Kaoru who looked serious and ready to fight Baki.

**XXX**

**To all of my fans out there, I hope you also like this chapter. Again, a huge shout out to Kala-Warrior18 for helping me out with the story with her amazing reviews **

**Hinalover 1010**


	8. Chapter 8

**Daughter of the Ogre**

**Hinalover 1010**

**Chapter 7: The demon tattoo**

**XXX**

Kaoru tried to hit Baki again but before he could, Baki used his leg to climb the tall teen's knee and kicked Kaoru in the neck which made Kaoru falter slight before Baki began to kick him in the face as many times as he could before he kicked Kaoru in the neck again which caused the gangster to fly and hit the screen that showed the woman in the beach sitting before he crashed into it and made it go blank. The rest of screen the woman was on showed Kaoru on the ground.

"That was sweet!" someone said

"Not bad!"

"Check it out!"

"Talk about lame!" the crowd looked at Kaoru who lied on the floor as they soaked up his humiliation while laughing.

Kaoru got up and took off the upper half of his suit, revealing all of muscles and let them loose slightly so the belt could break and his pants feel revealing a white loincloth while both Baki and the crowd looked on the screen which showed a tattoo of a scarred demon holding a bell on Kaoru's back.

"What the hell is that?"

"Whoa!"

Aki looked at the tattoo and held herself as she trembled slightly with a deranged smile on her face as she said," Amazing. I can feel that demon returning."

"What's with that tattoo?" Baki asked in horror.

The screen showed the demon's face as it had one or two scars on it and then to Kaoru who looked serious and ready to fight Baki.

"What in the world is that tattoo?!" the DJ cried in shock as he looked at the tattoo." It's all deformed, like a Picasso painting."

"So the rumors were true," Kurigawa said.

"Yes," Kizaki said as he walked up to Kurigawa." The old tattoo passed down from one Hanayama to the next. The 'Fearless Man' tattoo!"

_In a traditional Japanese house, Kaoru looked at his subordinates as someone said," An excellent 'Fearless Man'._

_The men looked at Kaoru with shock and awe while an elderly man in a gray kimono was smoking while having a smug smile on his face as he blew out the smoke while Kaoru looked at it with a mirror as Kizaki said," Good work, tattooist. It's an excellent work of art."_

_The tattoo artist laughed smugly as he tapped Kaoru's leg while saying," Your boss endured it well!"_

"_His ancestors must be proud," a member said before he started to cry which caused Kizaki to look at him._

"_Hey stop crying," Kizaki said._

"_It's wrong," was all Kaoru said. The tattooist and the gang members looked at Kaoru in shock._

"_There is no 'Fearless Man'," Kaoru said._

"_What are you saying Boss," a Kizaki asked._

"_It looks fine to me," a member complimented._

_The tattooist looked at Kaoru angrily as he then said," Are you saying that you're unhappy with my work?!"_

"_Tattooist…" Kizaki said as he looked at the old Tattooist in shock._

"_I've been in this work for 40 years! Your response is intolerable!" the tattooist said._

_When Kaoru said nothing, the tattooist looked at Kaoru angrily when he ordered," Answer me already!"_

"_It's not complete yet," Kaoru explained before he turned to not look at the tattooist._

"_Are you saying I do shoddy work?!" the tattooist cried in outrage. "Then tell me! What would make it complete._

"_Tattooist, please don't take it too hard…" Kizaki said, trying to appease to the tattooist's good side._

"_You stay out of this!" the tattooist yelled._

_The tattooist was about to say more when he heard footsteps and saw Kaoru in his suit and walking out of the tattooist's home as the tattooist said," Where are you going?"_

_A few members ran out as they said," Boss!"_

"_Please wait!" another yelled._

_The tattooist huffed in anger and said to Kizaki," You boy."_

_When Kizaki turned his attention towards him, the tattooist continued. "Even you know that I drew that on the previous two generations! Until he apologizes, I refuse to help anymore! Never again!"_

"_Tattooist…"Kizaki said._

_The tattooist waved his hand and said," Off with you! Get going, you vagabonds!"_

"_Sir!" a member said, having Kizaki's full attention on him._

"_Why are you so pale?" Kizaki asked._

"_The boss…he's gone!" a member yelled._

_Outside of the home, the members looked out into the streets as they cried," Boss! Boss!"_

_Meanwhile, Kizaki was on the phone as he said," Alright. He's not back at the office."_

"_Where could he have gone looking like that?" a member asked._

_Kizaki looked ahead of him as he grew concerned for his boss and thought '__Boss._'

"It looks so cute!" Aki squealed in joy causing Kizaki and Kurigawa to look at her in shock.

"Cute?" Kizaki repeated in shock.

"Yes, it's cute. It's cute like Kaoru," Aki answered.

Kizaki looked at Aki as if she was crazy but then his attention back to the fight as he smiled and saw that both teens had their stance and fists readied for the fight as Baki said," Showing off your fancy picture doesn't hurt me one bit!"

Kaoru's eyes widened in anger as Baki ran for the kill and tried to kick Kaoru, but only got blocked by Kaoru's arm. Baki tried to kick again but was blocked by Kaoru's arm once more.

Baki instead tried to punch the yakuza boss as the DJ reported the fight by saying," wow! The kid's having at it!"

Baki tried to kick and punch Kaoru with all of his might, but he couldn't touch the giant mobster as Kaoru just stood and defended himself from Baki's attacks. The DJ said," The giant can't fight back! He's basically a sandbag! Was the tattoo just an empty threat?!"

"Why isn't he fighting back?" Aki asked Kizaki.

"Aki ad Kurigawa, do you know the origin of the Hanayama family tattoo?" Kizaki asked which caused the two to look at him.

"Its origin?" Kurigawa asked.

Kizaki smiled and he looked at Kaoru as he was defending himself from Baki's attacks.

_The screen shows something being slashed until it showed a man with no hair at the top of his head carrying a bell on his back with various cuts on his body while he was being slashed by weapons that belonged to bandits._

_The bandits looked at the man who had not fallen from their weapons as one of them said, "You think you're so great!"_

"_Why won't you die?!" another said._

"_That's enough. He dead," a man, supposedly the leader of the group, informed." He just doesn't want to fall is all."_

"In the spring of 1616, a wandering gambler was cut down by a group of bandits while carrying a temple bell on his back," Kizaki explained.

_The leader looked at the dead man and said," He fared well."_

_The leader then turned around and said," Let's go."_

_The rest of the group followed their leader and as soon as they left, a small hand got out of the bell and caused the bell to fall, showing a small boy trembling as he cried._ "The child inside the small bell was none other than Yakichi, the last child of the Hanayama clan."

_As a group of people ran to where the dead man and Yakichi were, Yakichi cried to the man who had protected him from the bandits," Mister! Mister!"_

"Because of this man who just happened to stay for the night, the clan escaped annihilation on that day. And so, the image of this nameless gambler was drawn on the back of the head of each generation. As a model of a true man…"

The screen then showed the fight taking place between Baki and Kaoru as Baki was punching and kicking Kaoru, who was just defending himself as Baki asked,' What's wrong? Fight back!"

Kaoru's eyes widened slightly as he was waiting for the right opportunity to strike and end the fight.

_In the night, at Kaoru's building, Kizaki said in a phone," What? You found the boss?!"_

_The gang members looked at Kizaki in surprise as they got up from their seats to hear Kizaki say to the phone, "Where?"_

"_What? Kobe?" Kizaki asked in anger._

_Kizaki put the phone as one of the members said," What's he thinking? His father's killers own that territory!"_

"_Don't tell me he's thinking of-"another member said before he was interrupted by Kizaki._

"_Get everyone moving! We're heading to Kobe!" Kizaki ordered._

"_We're taking the Tomizawa group down!" Kizaki ordered._

_Three black cars exited the building in a hurry and then appeared on the highway as Kizaki thought of what was happening to his boss at the moment._

_White slashed the darkness like a knife._

_Kizaki thought about what to do when he arrived in Kobe._

_A man had his head grabbed by another person and was pushed into a wall._

_Kizaki thought more and more of his boss who was in Kobe and facing his father's murderers._

_White slashed the darkness like a knife again as the screen showed the nameless man who save the Hanayama group from annihilation as he had various cuts on him._

_Kizaki scowled in the car as he was angry about Kaoru's decision on where to go._

_A man in a gangster suit was pushed to the wall with brute force along with his comrade who was also against the wall._

_Kizaki continued to scowl in the car as they got closer and closer to Kobe._

_White slashed the darkness once more as someone got a cut on their face and lip, but they only licked the blood from their lips._

_Kizaki stopped scowling and closed his eyes until they finally reached where Kaoru was and they stopped and parked their cars before they entered the building to see the men of the Tomizawa group in their office lying on the floor bloody and bruised as well as unconscious._

_Kizaki walked a hallway to find more men beaten and unconscious until he was the end of the hall and saw their boss with cuts on both his face and back while pushing someone into the wall by their head. "Boss!"_

_Kaoru looked at his men and ignored his bloody cut as he asked," Looks better don't you think?"_

_Kizaki looked at his boss's back as it was bleeding from the various cuts he got while fighting and said," Boss! What did you-?"_

"_An uncut 'Fearless Man' is no 'Fearless Man'," Kaoru explained to his men._

_The next day, the tattooist looked at Kaoru's back in shock before he bowed in defeat and broke his brush into two as Kaoru looked at the defeated tattooist and then his brush._

Kaoru widened his eyes he ducked Baki's next kick and punch, allowing himself to get kicked in the face before he grabbed Baki's arm with his two hands and began to squeeze on the arm as hard as he could as Baki said," What?!"

"He's serious!" Kizaki said.

"No way! Is that…" Kurigawa said as he looked at Baki's arm being squeezed in shock.

"Is this is gripping power?" Aki asked out loud with a ditsy smile on her face, still thinking about how cute Kaoru's tattoo looked.

Baki tried to escape Kaoru's grip, but to no avail his arm made a loud explosion sound causing people to look at Baki's arm in horror.

Baki looked at his now bloodied arm before he kicked Kaoru in the face, causing the gangster to let go of the boy as Baki jumped away a safe distance form Kaoru and looked at the gangster, who had a stance, as the red haired teen looked at his wounded arm and thought '_So this is how he ruined Yuri's arm!_'

_Kaoru squeezed down on Yuri's hand until there was a loud, yet wet pop ringing throughout the hallway as well as Yuri's cry of pain._

Baki close his eyes and tried to not image what his friend went through anymore, focusing back to the fight at hand as Kurigawa said," All ignorant unanimously fear it!"

"Watch closely. This is Kaoru Hanayama, the brawler," Kizaki said.

**XXX**

On the ocean in the middle of nowhere, a helicopter was flying off a US Navy ship towards somewhere.

In the helicopter was a man wearing a marsh green cabaret and a military uniform with a golden haired moustache and a few scars on his face looking at a piece of paper and then looking behind him as the mystery person behind him had a sadistic smile on their face before showing their white teeth.

**XXX**

Kaoru had his fighting stance on, waiting for Baki to make his move. Baki was wrapped his wound with something as the DJ said," This has turned into one nasty fight! The tattooed giant has an unbelievably powerful grip! Does the young warrior have any chance of winning?!"

Baki looked at his hand as he moved his pinky and thumb while thinking '_Pinky works…Thumb works…_'

As Kaoru impatiently charged towards him, Baki thought '_Good! The nerves are still connected!_'

Baki dodged Kaoru's attempt at grabbing him but he couldn't dodge Kaoru's kick to the stomach. Kaoru tried to pick Baki up but only managed to grab his shirt as the red haired teen rolled backwards and once again dodged Kaoru's attempts at grabbing him.

Baki lied of the floor and kicked Kaoru's arm away which made Kaoru try to slam his foot on the ground but Baki narrowly avoided it as the crowd silently looked at the fight." Whoa!"

"Insane!"

Baki tried to catch his breath while Kaoru looked as mad as he was before and punched the ground below him, making the floor have four cracks in it. Kaoru lifted a piece of the floor he broke and that floor lifted Baki which made the boy easier to catch, and Kaoru took the opportunity.

"He caught him!" Kurigawa said in shock.

Kaoru gripped Baki's wounded arm and squeezed on it as hard as he can when Baki grabbed Kaoru's hand and flipped it, flipping the giant gangster to the floor as well making everyone around the two shocked, even Aki before she caught on to what was happening and smiled." Baki's not making those moves, it's his body making the decisions on how to fight Kaoru."

"He threw him!" the DJ yelled as Kaoru got up from the floor in shock." The runt threw the giant with one arm!"

"He threw the boss?!" Kizaki repeated, not believing what he was seeing.

"What did I just do?!" Baki asked in surprise as he looked his hand in wonder.

Kaoru glared at Baki and began to throw punches at him, which Baki avoided and deflected one of them but was grabbed by Kaoru again who attempted to squeeze his other arm until Baki ran around in circles and used his leg and hand to flip Kaoru onto the floor yet again.

'_His body is choosing the most effective movements all by itself._' Kurigawa thought as he tried to make an explanation for what Baki was doing before he had a determined look on his face. '_He just may beat Hanayama!_'

Kaoru got up to look at Baki who began to kick him in the face, but Kaoru made no attempt to dodge the kicks and just took them until Baki made on strong kick to the other side of his head and only smiled as Baki began to kick him on the other side.

"He's smiling," Aki commented. "He looks like a great grizzly bear about to strike. It's so cute!"

"Madam Aki," Kurigawa said as both he and Kizaki looked at the brown haired teen oddly, finding her happy smile to be a bit odd when her brother was fight a yakuza boss.

Kizaki turned to Kaoru and yelled," BOSS!"

Baki was about to kick Kaoru again when the giant deflect the kick which made Baki take back his leg and jumped up and down from the pain he felt form Kaoru's arm." OW!"

When Baki turned his back on Kaoru, the yakuza boss hot up which caused Baki, Kurigawa, Aki, and Kizaki to look at the gangster in shock as Kaoru held his hands before his head as the DJ said," The giant is taking a stance for the first time! But he's left his sides wide open! Is this a bluff?!"

As Baki attempted to move, so did Kaoru which made Baki look at his opponent in shock." No, it's not a bluff."

"You're right. Only the boss is capable of this ultimate stance, in which his entire weight is placed on incoming fists," Kizaki explained.

Baki tried to back away but Kaoru followed his movements as Kurigawa said," He's cornered."

"It's all over for your boy now! He did well to come this far but he never had a chance." Kizaki said.

As he looked at his boss cornering Baki, Kizaki said," I saw him selected as the Chosen One with my own two eyes. It happened when I took him to a restaurant when he was 10 years old."

_In a restaurant somewhere, Kizaki was sipping something in a cup as he sat opposite of Kaoru who had soda in his hands. Kaoru looked at the soda bottle when it suddenly broke, spilling the contents all over the table with shards of it lying on the drink with Kizaki looking at him with a surprised look. _"At first, I figured it was defective merchandise, but I eventually realized that wasn't the case."

_Kizaki entered a room to shockingly find ripped things lying across the floor as if they were nothing. _"His room was an inexplicable room. Empty juice cans, crushed vertically. Casually ripped magazines all over the place. An incredibly deformed doorknob…"

_As Kizaki said this, there were juice cans crush and ripped magazines and then showed a silver doorknob that was crushed by something as if it was nothing._

"_What the…?" Kizaki said as he picked up the magazines and looked at them._

"_Hey Kizaki," a voice said as Kizaki turned his head around to see a young Kaoru with a bottle of soda in his hand." Cool huh?"_

_Kaoru twisted the soda cap, allowing a fizz to come out before he drank the soda down while Kizaki looked at him with shock. _"Only someone chosen by the gods could have such a grip! The destructive power it has when he puts his entire weight and speed into it!"

Kaoru formed and fist and punched Baki, who had no time to defend, into the wall as it formed a hole with Baki being the center of it. Kaoru took his fist off of Baki's face and allowed Baki to fall only to put him in the hole again as he punched Baki in the stomach.

Baki fell to the floor as he clutched his stomach in pain but Kaoru only picked Baki up and punched him again in the stomach and formed an even larger hole than when he punched Baki in the face.

Baki fell to the ground as Kizaki said," The match is over."

"I would hardly have called that a match," Kurigawa said as Kaoru walked away from the unconscious Baki." Kaoru Hanayama was bigger and five times stronger! Maybe even more!"

"A fight is just an exchange of damage," Kizaki explained." Sheer strength decides it in the end!"

Kizaki handed Kaoru his suit as he said," That was an excellent fight, Boss!"

Just as he was about to put the suit on, everyone heard something and they all looked to see Baki on his hands and knees hitting his head on the floor repeatedly before he stopped and yelled, "HANAYAMA!"

Baki got up and looked at Kaoru with an excited look on his face before he got up and yelled," We're not done yet! Get back here!"

Kaoru took off his suit and walked towards Baki while Kurigawa said," Please stop Baki!"

"Kurigawa, don't say that. After all, Baki is going to win," Aki said with confidence in her voice.

"Say whatever you like miss, but the boss is going to win," Kizaki said.

"We'll see," Aki said coyly

Kaoru walked towards Baki before he began to settle this match with a punch, but Baki made a punch as well. The two punches connected and the sound of a bone breaking was heard as Baki looked at Kaoru's broken pinky as he said," Even if you fists are made of steel, I will still smash individual fingers with my fist!"

"He's using what I thought him," Aki said joyfully as she remembered when she taught Baki that trick when he was young.

_At Emi's house, a 9 year old Aki was walking in the hallway as a shadowy figure crept up behind her and tried to punch her but Aki turned around in time to stop the punch and said," Hello Baki. What do you want?"_

"_Let's fight!" a young Baki demanded. Aki sighed at the simplicity her brother was showing her and walked away as she sighed which caused Baki to look at his sister in surprise." Wait where are you going?! Come back here!"_

"_Baki the next time you order me around again, I'll kill you," Aki threatened without looking at Baki._

_Baki looked at his sister in surprise and shivered before he saw Aki trembling before she started to bust out laughing and turned to Baki as she said," I was only kidding. I could never kill you."_

"_Really? You swear?" Baki asked, not believing that his sister wouldn't kill him if she had the chance._

"_I pinky swear," Aki said as she held out her pinky which Baki did the same and held his pinky to hers._

"_Since I scared you, I'll make it up to you by teaching you something that could help you in the long run," Aki said._

_Baki looked at his sister with hopeful eyes and asked," Even against dad?"_

"_Even against dad," Aki answered._

"_Come outside with me. It's time a 5 year old like you learned something," Aki said as she walked outside with Baki following her with joy in his eyes._

_As soon as they got outside, Aki turned to her Baki and said," Now Baki I want you to try and punch me again."_

"_Really?" Baki asked in fear, but when he saw Aki smile and nod he smiled and tried to punch his sister again but instantly felt pain his hand when he realized that he broke one of his fingers and began to cry._

"_Sorry Baki but I had to teach you," Aki said as she bent down to Baki's level and fixed his finger back into place again before she continued to talk to him. "I want to teach you how to break a finger with just your fist."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because if you do then your opponent will most likely not be able to make a fist and therefore, give you a greater chance at beating him. So do you want to learn?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Good choice Baki. Now, I'm going to try to punch you but you also have to try and punch me too. Understood?"_

"_Yes." Aki smiled and slowly tried to punch Baki while Baki was at a normal pace._

"_Now when our punches meet, I want you to use your fist to break only my finger okay?"_

"_Okay." Aki connected her fist with Baki's as Baki attempted to break her finger, but Aki felt nothing from Baki's punch._

"_Now we got this down, so when the time comes when the opponent you're fighting maybe stronger than you then you have to use it. Understood?" _

_Baki smiled and hugged Aki as he said," Big sis, I love you!"_

"_And I love you too Baki!" Aki cheered as the two spent the rest of the day playing in the outside and trying to perfect the new thing Aki taught to the young Baki._

"Those were amazing times," Aki said fondly with a silly smile on her face.

Kaoru looked at Baki as Kizaki said," He aimed just for his pink?!"

"What impressive kinetic vision!" Kurigawa praised as he continued to look at the fight." Now Hanayama can't make a fist!"

"BOSS!" Kizaki yelled while Kaoru ignored him and attended to his pinky finger as he fixed it back into a fist.

Kaoru fired his punch while Kurigawa cried," What? With that fist of his?!"

"I honestly didn't expect him to be that good as to do I did to Baki when he was little," Aki whispered.

Kaoru's punch and Baki's punch met once more as Baki now broke Kaoru's middle finger but that didn't stop Kaoru who made the middle the finger form into a fist like his pinky as the gigantic yakuza boss prepared to punch Baki again. Kizaki looked at Kaoru and yelled, "Boss!"

Kaoru tried to punch Baki yet again, but just like the last time, Baki broke his thumb like the other two fingers while Kaoru fixed it to form into a fist while Baki said," It'll be the same every time!"

Kizaki looked at his boss with concern and yelled," STOP BOSS!"

Kaoru's eyes widened in rage as he tried to punch Baki again but this time instead of connecting with Baki's fist he narrowly slipped by it which caused Baki to gasp," A feint?!"

Kaoru then used his other hand to punch Baki in the head, but Baki blocked it by using his injured elbow that Kaoru squeezed and made explode.

"His broken left elbow!" Kurigawa cried in shock.

"Boss!" Kizaki yelled

Baki looked at Kaoru and said," I win."

Just after Baki said those words, he was suddenly punched in the side of the head by Kaoru's vicious right hook which sent Baki back into the wall he damaged from before and fell unconsciously to the floor while Kaoru looked at Baki only to suddenly fall to the ground as well.

Kizaki laughed arrogantly and said," Just made it. The last bullet in the weapons depot decided it."

Kizaki then looked at the unconscious Baki as he said," But to think that a mere 13-year old could drive the boss this far…"

Kizaki then looked at Kaoru as he said," There's no doubt he has no ammo left…"

"You might want to take those back Kizaki," Aki said in a sing song voice as she pointed to where Baki was, shocking everyone.

**XXX**

Over the buildings and lights of Ikebukuro was the helicopter that got off the US Navy ship as the pilot said," This is Ikebukuro Captain Stridum."

"Get us above the Fukuroh building," Stridum ordered as he still looked down on his piece of paper.

"But we can't land here…" the pilot said.

Stridum then looked behind as the screen showed someone in red clothing and red hair sitting behind the pilot and Stridum. Stridum looked ahead of him and said," I don't care. Just go."

The helicopter moved closer and closer to the Fukuroh building where Baki was having his fight with Kaoru.

**XXX**

In Fukuroh hill, everyone, except Aki, was shocked to see Baki get up on the floor and walk towards Hanayama, who also shocked as well while Kurigawa walked towards Baki and said," Master Baki!"

As soon as he got close to Hanayama, Baki regained conscious and smiled at Hanayama as everyone stared at him with shocked looks until Baki spat out some blood and shard of the glass window he fell out of onto the floor from his mouth as Kurigawa asked," Glass?"

"In his mouth?" Kizaki said.

Baki knelt down to eye level with Kaoru as he said," I put a piece in my cheek when I went through the window. I thought it might keep me conscious if you gave me a good punch to the face."

"He planned that far in advance? Incredible…" Kizaki said.

"You…win…" was all Kaoru could say

"Had this been a match, you would've won," Baki said.

"Winning a match means nothing to a brawler," Kaoru said.

Baki smiled at Kaoru and so did Aki as Kizaki said," That was a great fight!"

Kizaki started to clap and so did everyone else in the crowd as Baki looked at everyone with a smile and then looked at his sister who smiled and knelt before him as she then kissed him which made a few people give catcalls. Aki pulled away and said," You did wonderful."

Aki turned to Kaoru and hugged before she kissed him on the cheek and said," You did excellent as well."

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm Baki's older sister Aki. It's nice to meet you," Aki said before she bowed towards Kaoru before she looked at him with a shy smile and a blush on her face while her eyes held excitement." Also, I don't mean to be rude but can you tell me where you got that cute tattoo from?"

"Cute?" Kaoru asked gob smacked that such a woman said his tattoo was cute.

"Yeah, you tattoo is almost as cute you. I found it adorable how you looked like a grizzly bear about to rip my brother into two," Aki squealed.

Kaoru looked at Aki as if she was crazy before looking at Baki, who only shrugged with a smile." My sister has different tastes then most people."

Meanwhile, Kurigawa slipped away from the crowd to call Emi and waited for his boss to answer her phone so he could give her the good news about Baki winning the match.

**XXX**

In her house, Emi was in gray bathrobe as she stood outside in her balcony, not answering or even caring about her cellphone as she looked up into the sky.

**XXX**

Kurigawa waited for his boss to answer but when she didn't, he asked," Madam?"

**XXX**

Emi looked up from her balcony while holding herself with a smile on her face as she said," He's coming!"

Emi's eyes shined with love as she looked into the stars while saying," He's coming!"

**XXX**

Above the Fukuroh building was the helicopter from before as Stridum looked behind and said," We're here, Yujiro."

The person known as Yujiro heard what Stridum said and gave a menacing smile.

**XXX **

**Hello lovers! This is Hinalover 1010 here! Love this chapter, hate, I really don't care as long as you send in reviews. If you don't review then… I'll get Baki on your asses XD **

**Hinalover 1010**


	9. Chapter 9

**Daughter of the ogre**

**Hina lover 1010**

**Chapter 8: Yujiro**

**Author's note: Guests, I hope you know that you can review as well and if you don't then you're killing me **

**XXX**

In a cold, snowy place was a log cabin standing out in the middle of the woods with the lights on. The scene then showed the inside of the house where there was a man sitting in a furry chair while drinking something form his steel cup. The man had tan skin and brown hair along with blue eyes and a small Fu Manchu moustache on his face as well as a small goatee that formed a triangle on a blue sweater mostly covered with a brown coat with fizz at the color of it. The man looked at the screen as he said," Why did I throw my gun away?"

The screen then showed a warm fire in the chimney that lit the lower half of the chimney with its bright figure and then back to the mysterious man as he smiled and said," 'Cause I saw him stop a polar bear with his bare hands."

The man drank what was in the cup and set it down by a table with meat on a plate and a picture of him wearing a large coat while holding a gun as he continued." Can ya believe it? A person beating the snot out of a polar bear!?"

Then, the screen showed various stuffed animal heads in the room as the man went on with his speech." A 700 kilogram polar bear- didn't think any animal on earth could beat one. They're even known as guardian deities!"

The screen showed the man's blue eyes as he asked," What kind of polar bear? You've been looking at it the entire time."

The man looked to his left and pointed with a smirk on his face as he revealed a large, yet stuffed polar bear looking ready to attack its next prey behind his seat." So big that you didn't see it? That thing is over 720 kilograms. _This _is a guardian deity. It sure howled, it did. Got pummeled and kicked like you wouldn't believe!"

_The polar bear from before howled as it fell to the floor unconsciously with its eyes closed while a blizzard went on a mad freezing spree through the entire snowy region as a man with bloody red hair wearing red shoes and red pants but no shirt stood before the fallen animal with a stance and something almost monstrous forming on his back, paying no attention to the weak blizzard that was trying to knock him down but to the animal that had fallen before him. The man, wearing his green coat while holding his hunting gun looked at the somewhat godly man before him. _"Once a hunter sees something like that, it's all over."

_The screen showed the inhumanly man's back as the hunter continued on with his explanation of things. _"Facing your prey with only a gun is the pride of us hunters. But he was different…"

_The screen showed a helicopter preparing to take off as the man walked towards the helicopter with ease. _"When I saw his back, I was stunned."

_The hunter looked at the man's back with shock and fear, thinking that the back was a smiling demon looking back at him. _"It was a demon. It was no hallucination!"

"A demon- an ogre- was smiling back!" _The hunter's stunned face was slowly turning as he continued to look at the smiling demon residing on the mysterious man's back._

XXX

At Fukuroh hill, the helicopter form before was high above the building as the same man form before opened the door, showing his red shirt and pants as a dark smile formed on his face as he grabbed some rope and a grappling hook before jumping off of the helicopter with nothing else on as Strydum turned his head to look at the person and cried," Yujiro!"

Yujiro ignored Strydum as he fell sideways before he got closer to the building and he grabbed the rope and threw the rest of it to the broken window where Baki was thrown out of by Kaoru, successfully getting the hook to go through the window.

Meanwhile, inside the building was a happy Baki who was laying his head on his sister's lap with Kaoru staring at the two siblings while Aki just stared at the window with worry swelling in her eyes as she sensed something dark coming their way. No one noticed the grappling hook connected to the ceiling until they heard something and then Kurigawa looked up and said, "It can't be?!"

Yujiro grabbed tight onto the grappling hook and went through the window as he entered the building with his hands protecting his face and one of his leg's in while the other was out, making the scene look like something of a kung Fu move until he landed on his feet and looked at the crowd before him with his red eyes judging everyone before him, shocking everyone but Aki.

"Dad!" Baki cried in shock as he looked at his father while Aki just looked at her father with loving eyes that hide somewhat of a need to hurt her father for showing up late to the fight with the scene slowly moving up Yujiro's body but only showed the lower half of his body.

"He's…" Kizaki said before the scene went back to Yujiro's body and showed the upper half of his face, showing the dark and sadistic smiling settling on Yujiro's face.

"Yujiro Hanma!" Kaoru said as he looked at the person he's always wanted to defeat with angry eyes. Yujiro didn't even bother to look at the helicopter that was slowly flying to the where Yujiro was as Strydum looked at two people and saluted them as he thought '_Good to see you again, Aki and Baki.'_

Aki and Baki looked at Strydum with wide eyes while Yujiro walked forward with a smile on his face. Kurigawa looked at Yujiro and thought '_Why is he here?!_'

Yujiro stopped at the three shocked teens before his feet as he said," Good, I made it in time. Looks like you just started."

"Dad!" Baki said in shock.

Kaoru looked at Yujiro while Kizaki yelled," Just started?!"

"You both have scratches on you," Yujiro explained.

Kurigawa looked at Yujiro as he thought '_this grisly fight is still in the early stages to him?!'_

'_He really is the strongest being in the world!'_ Kizaki thought as he sweated bullets while looking at Yujiro's eager face

While all of this went down, Aki narrowed her eyes as she thought '_he better not do what I think he's going to do…'_

"What's wrong? Why won't you fight?' Yujiro asked as he looked at the two fighters.

"Father," Aki said which caused everyone to look at her in shock when they saw her calm face as she looked at her father. "They have already fought and Baki has won the match."

Yujiro began to laugh as he heard Aki's words and said," You're soft as ever, Aki! You seriously call this a fight?!"

Kaoru looked at the ground as veins showed on his forehead as he said," Sure! I'll fight you!"

Kaoru got up as Kizaki approached the teen." Boss!"

Kaoru ignored his subordinate as he got up, ready to fight Yujiro when Aki got up as well and said," Kaoru, please stay down and rest. I shall fight father."

Everyone looked at Aki in surprise, especially Baki who said," Sis."

"After all, I am your child," Aki said as she readied her stance with a weak smile on her face.

"Aki," Kaoru said which caused Aki to look at him with confusion. "I appreciate your concern for me, but this is my fight!"

"Yes," Yujiro said as he looked at Kaoru. "I would have no less."

"Hanayama-san!" Baki yelled, as if his yelling would convince his friend to back down.

Kaoru ignored Baki and looked at Yujiro with his stance readied while Yujiro looked back at Kaoru with a smile on his face, showing his pearly white fangs.

XXX

At Emi's mansion, Emi was still in her black bath robe as she looked outside on the balcony before she looked at her silver wedding band as she thought '_it glistens like it did on that day._'

_The scene showed a younger Emi with short hair and pink lip while wearing a hot pink dress looking at her wedding band when someone with a purple shirt was sneaking behind her while holding a blue jacket until the person set the jacket on her. Emi looked up at the person, a man with an arrogant look on his face and black hair and blue eyes, with lover in her eyes as the man said, "The wind has gotten a little cold. Let's go inside, wife."_

_Emi placed her hand on her husband's hand while looking at it as she said, "I'd like to stay here a little longer. Is that alright Eiichi-san?"_

_Eiichi then hugged Emi as he said," If you wanted, we could have this honeymoon last forever."_

_The screen showed a beautiful sunset on the ocean horizon, settled between numerous palm trees." You're my pride and joy. I've decided to do something that'll win your heart."_

_Emi looked at her husband with a smile as she asked," What is it?"_

"_Being invited to an Akezawa group party means having the highest VIP status in the world," Eiichi answered which caused Emi to look at her husband with shocked eyes, but he just ignored it as he went on with his speech." Someday, we'll be as the center of the fashionable society the world over. Emi tonight is the first step. I want to introduce you to my colleagues,"_

"_Colleagues?" Emi asked as she turned around to truly see her husband's face._

"_My colleagues from all over the world," Eiichi explained to his confused wife. "I'll introduce you as the wife of Akezawa group's commander."_

_Eiichi kissed Emi and the screen backed out on the two to show a large white mansion with numerous windows and a large front door as the setting sun shone on both the mansion and the newly married couple._

_Later that night, Emi was being helped off a wooden boat with Eiichi assisting her when the screen got closer to the two, showing Emi sporting a pony tail with a rose on the side while wearing a dark red top and a hot pink skirt along with gloves that matched the top while Eiichi was wearing a white tuxedo with a bright buttoned purple shirt underneath. Eiichi then said to Emi," This party is basically in you honor."_

_The scene then showed where the party was being held at which was a ruined palace of sorts but yet still looked new to some that was glowing golden from the lights that were outside and the way to the party was somewhat long as small lights were posted parallel to one another, helping people find their way to the party._

_As they walked Eiichi said," When I told them I as getting married, all of my colleagues put a hold on their busy lives to be here."_

_Emi looked around with amazement exploding in her eyes as she gasped," Wow!'_

_Inside the palace, where the party was held were purple walls that held two hallways with all of them squaring the party as people wearing their finest clothes were at the floor of the building as they conversed with each other around large, round tables that had a white sheet on them while acting as if there wasn't a large boxing ring in the center of the floor as Emi gasped," Incredible!"_

_As they walked around, people made a pathway for them while some of the people said thing. "Eiichi, how nice to see you! What a wonderful partner!'_

"_Thanks Bob. It's good to see you," Eiichi said to his guest._

"_Talk about adorable!'_

_Various men surrounded the couple, who had two different reactions from the attention they were receiving. Emi looked confused and startled while Eiichi acted as if it was an everyday thing. "She must've looked stunning in her wedding dress!"_

_Eiichi saw the startled look on his wife and asked," Are you alright?"_

_Emi got out of her stupor and looked at her husband as she smiled and said," I'm just a little surprised…"_

_Emi looked down as she continued," Maybe I'm nervous from meeting so many people after yesterday's reception."_

_Eiichi smiled at his wife as he said," I don't blame you. You did lead a sheltered life. You're just starting to realize how great the outside world is."_

_Emi looked shocked for a moment before she looked at her husband and smiled as she said," Yes…"_

_The scene then showed various people that attended the party as Eiichi said," This is the world I live in. a place where only the select few reside."_

_The scene once again showed famous people as Eiichi continued with his explanation of things to his new wife." There may only be 100 people here but in truth these people are all responsible for making the world go round."_

"_Don't you mean the world _you_ live in?" Emi asked._

"_In Japan, you may have been in a world filled with top-class people, but true celebrities are born surrounded by people of the highest status," Eiichi explained while Emi looked at her husband with shock filled eyes. "Now that you're married to me, you're qualified to be a true celebrity."_

_Eiichi grabbed two glasses of champagne and handed one to his wife as he said," welcome to the world of real status."_

_Emi looked at the glass and then her husband as she said," Thank you, Eiichi-san…"_

_Then, the lights went out as everyone turned their attention to the boxing ring in the center of the room as a large light was placed on the ring which showed two men at opposite ends of the ring as Eiichi looked at the ring with an expected look in his eyes. The sacred attraction is starting."_

"_Esteemed ladies and gentlemen! Please take great pleasure in today's special match up!" the announcer said on the red microphone._

_The screen showed an African American man with curly hair and a large goatee wearing boxing shorts and his hands bandaged with his fists readied. "In the red corner we have George Harman- Boxing!"_

_Then, the screen showed another man with tan skin and slightly shaved head while wearing a white judogi (Judo clothing) with a black sash tied around the clothing. "In the blue corner we have Lorient Traci- Traci Judo!"_

_Eiichi looked at his gob smacked wife as he asked," Is this your first time seeing something like this?"_

"_Yes it is," Emi said as she watched Harman punch the air with his bandaged fist in preparation for the fight._

"_Harman is the current heavyweight champion," Eiichi informed his wife as he continued. "He's fighting without gloves tonight."_

"_Boxing and Judo are completely different though," Emi commented._

"_Fighting styles don't matter to the truly strong," Eiichi said as Emi looked at him in shock and somewhat confusion._

"_The truly strong?" Emi asked._

"_You'll see," Eiichi said as the bell rung which caused everyone to pay attention to the ring as Lorient charged at George and attempted to kick him but George made a swift right punch only to be avoided and knocked to the ground swiftly. George tried to punch Lorient away from him but Lorient only head butted him in the chin and grabbed his arm, putting it in a hold as George shook his head no and panicked in fear of what may happen to him._

"_I give up-"George said, but Lorient paid no attention to him as he then pushed the arm past the normal limits and George screamed in pain as his arm was broken while Emi looked at George with wide eyes, though no one cared for the broken champion as he laid on the ring trembling in pain and defeat because everyone was cheering Lorient, who was raising his arms in victory, while the bell rung to signal that the match was over._

_Eiichi checked the watch on his wrists as he then smiled and said," Just thirteen seconds."_

_Emi, who heard her husband, was knocked out of her stupor as she felt as if red eyes were staring at her which caused her to look around the room until she found a man who looked as if he didn't fit the party at all. It was man with blood as hair that was slicked back with get and red eyes that clashed with red tuxedo. _

_Emi's heart was beating madly as she felt the man's eyes on her while she held her hands to where her heart was. Eiichi looked to check his wife and saw her staring at something." What's the matter, Emi?"_

_Emi didn't reply as she continued to stare across the room which caused Eiichi to see where she was staring to see a man standing all alone and then at Emi, whose heart was still beating madly and then backhanded her across the face which caused some of the onlookers to look at the scene in horror but no one did anything to help Emi._

_Eiichi walked over to where the man was and said," I know you. Yujiro Hanma, supposedly the ultimate mercenary…"_

"_Did you come for our sake?" Eiichi asked as he then insulted Yujiro." Your fashion sense is however quite lacking…"_

_Eiichi grabbed a bowl of soup and threw it at Yujiro, staining his suite but Yujiro didn't say anything as he licked his fingers clean of the soup and said," That's better."_

_Emi walked up to the two men and cried," You're acting like a jerk!"_

_Eiichi sneered and retorted," And you're acting like a prostitute."_

_Then, Yujiro's hand shot up in a flash and grabbed Emi as he then kissed her in front of everyone. Eiichi grabbed the table cloth and took two knives as he roared," You lowlife trash!"_

_Yujiro pushed Emi away and charged at Eiichi as he then took his shows off and threw then at the knives, immobilizing them as he then shot up into the sky and landed on the ring feet first only top take off his top, revealing the muscles on his body. Eiichi looked at Yujiro and yelled," Are you challenging me?!"_

_Emi ran up to her husband and pleaded," Leave him alone!"_

_Yujiro looked at the couple form below as Eiichi said," Very well."_

_However, Eiichi was blocked by an arm, revealing it to be Lorient's as Eiichi then asked, "What?"_

"_It would be an honor to defend you," Lorient said as he looked at Yujiro._

"_Then prove it," Eiichi said._

"_For being so rude to Eiichi Akezawa, you will learn what it sounds like to have your neck being snapped," Lorient said as he looked at Yujiro, who looked back at him with emotionless eyes. Eiichi smiled while Emi looked at Yujiro with amazement._

"_I've heard about you Yujiro Hanma. Seems like you saw a lot of action in the Middle East," Lorient said. "This match is no holds bar, is that acceptable?"_

_Yujiro said nothing but only looked at Emi who looked back at him until she made a slight noise. Lorient saw that Yujiro wasn't looking at him and decided to start the fight without him knowing by charging at him but Yujiro lifted his leg before Lorient could grab him only to slam it down on the judo master's head with as much force as he could which caused the judo master to slam into the floor, making a dent where his head is. Eiichi looked at the fight in shock and yelled," That guy is a monster."_

_Emi looked at the scene with wide eyes as she then trembled and held herself tightly while Yujiro looked at her as if nothing had happened._

XXX

_Back at the mansion, a bunch of men in black with an earpiece attached to their ears and black sunglasses were scattered around the mansion guarding it but the mansion had no lights on. The screen showed a room to the far right corner, showing the inside to be Eiichi and Emi._

_Eiichi was drinking down a glass of something before he threw it away as he screamed, "DAMMIT!"_

_Emi was startled by the noise as she then trembled but stayed in her seat while Eiichi leaned on the door of the room and said," You haven't said a word. Let me guess what you're thinking about."_

"_Yujiro Hanma…." Emi's eyes widened and twinkled at that name while Eiichi looked at Emi and sneered in disgust._

"_He was a fascinating man. Every woman alive would want to kneel before him," Eiichi commented._

"_Please stop!" Emi pleaded._

_Eiichi seemed surprised as he then asked," Why? You thought so too."_

_Eiichi walked closer and closer to his wife before he stopped a few feet away from Emi while Emi said," A husband shouldn't talk that way?"_

_Eiichi grabbed the chair a she then screamed in his wife's ear, "A HUSBAND'S WIFE SHOULDN'T CAUSE HIM TO TALK THAT WAY!"_

_Emi shook her head in denial as Eiichi slammed his hand against his chest as he then yelled," What have I done to deserve this kind of treatment?! I've given you royalty and you repay me by acting like trash."_

_Eiichi grabbed Emi's hand causing Emil to look at her husband with fear as her husband continues his rants. "Tell me why I should ever taste your lips again now that they're polluted by his filth?"_

_Emi turned her head away as she then cried," I've never seen you this way! You're a monster! A monster!"_

_Someone was walking behind the two as Eiichi turned his head around and looked in fear to see Yujiro Hanma staring down at him. Eiichi backed away from Yujiro until he ran to where the phone was a few feet away from them while Yujiro said," I've come to collect you."_

_Emi looked at Yujiro with fascination as she blinked at the man before her while Eiichi grabbed the phone and said," Hello, somebody help. Where is everybody?"_

_Outside, all of the men who were supposed to be guarding the house were lying on the ground dead unknown to Eiichi as they were now unable to help their employer._

_Emi backed away from Yujiro while Yujiro walked closer to her until Emi stopped at a wall as Yujiro stopped walking and said, "I sensed something inside of you."_

_Yujiro grabbed Emi's chin, forcing her to look at him with wide eyes as he continued with a sinister smile on his face. "You love the sight of blood; have violence in your soul. You loved seeing that man lie dead because it's within you. That's the very reason why you have fallen in love with me."_

_Then, a gun was pressed to the back of Yujiro's head as it slightly trembled while someone said," Get the hell out or I'll shoot! I'll shoot!"_

_The person with the gun was revealed to be Eiichi, but Yujiro didn't car. He took his hand out of his pocket and grabbed Eiichi's throat as he then brought the man closer to Emi, who still had said nothing. "This man isn't up to your standards."_

_Eiichi's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body tried to send blood to the head, but alas under the king's grip they couldn't. Emi stared at her husband and watched in horror with fearful eyes as she watched Yujiro snap her husband's neck into two. The gun dropped to the floor and Yujiro let go of Eiichi's dead body, not even looking at it as it fell, only looking at Emi for her reaction._

_Emi stared at Yujiro in amazement and then slowly smiled with happy eyes which caused Yujiro to smile in satisfaction. "I knew it, you got the hate."_

_Yujiro grabbed Emi and hugged her close to him as he then declared, "You will bear me a son, Baki, and he will be the most powerful man in the world."_

_Tears welled in Emi's eyes as she then hugged Yujiro back, clawing at his suit._

XXX

_The night has died as the sun rose in the sky while Emi sat with an emotionless face while the police searched the house to find out who had killed Eiichi Akezawa and his men. A detective with gray hair and a swampy green suit with a notepad and a pen in his hand walked up to Emi and said," I'm sorry to ask you at a time like this, but I have to ask you some questions. First, do you recall what your husband's killer looked like?"_

"_I still see him constantly," Emi said, not looking at the detective but at the ground instead._

"_Can you describe him for us, Ms. Akezawa? As best as you can…"_

_Emi gripped herself as her wedding ring glistened as she answered," Blue eyed… and blonde hair and even shorter than me."_

_Yujiro smiling at her flashed in her mind and then how Yujiro hugged her. Emi stopped with her description as she said," Oh officer, I can't do this right now."_

_The screen then showed the tropical mansion, making the police and Emi look like insignificant bacteria._

_The screen then showed the Akezawa mansion as a back car parked right before it and someone opened the car, revealing it to be Emi who looked at the mansion while a butler was before a bunch of maids wearing white and blue as the butler said," Welcome back Ms. Akezawa. We are all hurt for the extremely tragic and sudden passing of your husband."_

"_Thank you for your grief. Proceed as usual," Emi said._

"_Yes, Madam," the butler said as he bowed towards Emi._

_Emi looked forward with a determined looked as she then declared," And from this day forth, I vow to follow my husband's lead and make the Akezawa group and mightier."_

_Emi looked down as she then looked at her stomach while gently caressing it as she thought '_**For your sake Baki, my son**_.__'_

XXX

Baki and Aki looked at Yujiro as the king was looking at Kaoru, who was slowly standing with a bear like stance. "It's your move. Your cowardice makes a mockery of you."

Kaoru frowned as he then charged at Yujiro with a roar, but Yujiro stood in his place with a smile on his face as if he knew what the outcome of the fight would be. Kaoru jumped and prepared for something but Yujiro then said, "You fool."

Yujiro disappeared within a flash and dropped to the ground as he got his hand to support his entire body as moved his leg and swirled it to where Kaoru's leg was, breaking it and causing Kaoru to cry out in pain.

"Father no!" Baki yelled.

"Kaoru," Aki said with wide eyes and she looked at Kaoru with concern and her father with immense anger.

Yujiro smiled as he walked towards the trembling Kaoru who sat on the floor and said," I heard you were the best."

Yujiro leaned forward and picked up Kaoru by his hair and said," How it must feel to believe in your reputation as a fighter for so long only to realize you've never been in a fight."

Yujiro threw Kaoru across the room, making the teen bounce off the floor and onto the floor once more. Kurigawa looked at the fight before him and thought '_That is unbelievable to toss him like that! Hanayama must weigh 400 pounds!'_

Yujiro walked up to Kaoru with a smile on his face as he then taunted him by saying, "What's the matter? Haven't you ever seen a demon before?"

Kaoru looked at Yujiro with shocked filled eyes as his body trembled form his broken, twisted leg. Kizaki trembled as he looked at his boss getting his ass handed to him and said," Boss!"

"He'll kill you if you keep going one like this!" Kurigawa said.

Yujiro moved his leg back as he then kicked Kaoru's chin with precision, sending the tall teen backwards to the wall of the room as onlookers back away from where Kaoru was, trying to not get into the fight. Kaoru fell and landed on the stereos unconscious while Yujiro began to laugh as if the entire situation was merely a joke to him.

Baki looked at his father in anger and said," That is enough."

Aki said nothing but looked at Kaoru's body as it lied still and then at her father with slight anger when he was still laughing.

Baki looked at his father with shocked eyes as he then remembered when he used to train with his father and Aki.

_In an unknown forest, Baki was in a red karate uniform as he was lifting a log with Strydum, Yujiro, and Aki looking at him._

_Then, the screen showed Baki readying a punch while looking at a wooden board that his father was holding for him. Baki punched the log, breaking it in two but when he looked at Yujiro with a smile and expecting praises from the king, but Yujiro frowned at his son in disappointment._

_Aki walked up to her brother and hugged him before she said," Good job Baki! I'm so proud of you!"_

Baki closed his eyes for a few minutes and then charged at Yujiro with fury as he screamed," You bastard!'

As Baki was in midair, Yujiro backhanded Baki with enough force to make the boy fall down and lose all consciousness. Yujiro looked at his son and said," Your unshaken mercy for others is a sign of weakness."

Then, a hand touched the floor, as the screen backed away some revealing that the hand belonged to Kaoru who was screaming as he got up. Yujiro looked at Kaoru and said, "And there's this disgrace."

Kizaki got out a small knife as he screamed," I'll kill you!"

"No! Stay!" Kaoru yelled at his right hand man.

Baki looked at his friend and said," Hanayama….stop…please."

Kaoru breathed heavily as he looked at Yujiro, who said," Your move. Your chance at the best is right in front of you."

Kaoru still breathed heavily as he struggled to get up on his legs, almost getting up but he fell and was caught by the jaw by Yujiro who lifted him up and said," I see… you're trying to become a warrior are you?"

Yujiro began to squeeze Kaoru's jaw and successfully broke it, causing Kaoru to scream. "Are you willing to die like a warrior? I truly don't see it, you don't have the hate in you."

"Horrible," a bystander in the crowd said.

"Far worse," Kurigawa said.

'_The boss looks like a little boy in his hands_' Kizaki though as he trembled with the sword still in his hand. '_Even if he was in top condition, he stands no chance against this…monstrosity._'

Yujiro pulled his fist back and then punched Kaoru straight in the face as the young gangster flew back once more to the wall as he fell and caused some of the wall to fall with him.

"Hanayama!" Kizaki said as he ran towards his boss.

"He's not worthy of death by my hand," Yujiro said.

"Wake up, Hanayama, wake up," Kizaki said as he tried to coax his boss back to consciousness.

Then, Yujiro walked over to Aki who looked at him and said," It's good to see you father."

"Aki," Yujiro said as he looked down at his daughter.

"Please know that when we are alone, I won't hesitate to fight you," Aki warned.

Yujiro smiled as he said," Good to know. I was wondering if you lost that warrior spirit."

Yujiro picked up Aki and threw her over his shoulders as he went back to the helicopter where Strydum was.

Baki looked at what was going on before him as he said," Not worthy of death?"

Before he closed his eyes, Baki looked at the emotionless Aki and said," Big sis."

XXX

In the helicopter, Aki was pushed onto a seat which caused her to let out a slight noise but then looked at her father but not before she looked at Strydum and bowed her head slightly as she said," Hello captain Strydum. It's been a while."

"Same here," Strydum said.

"Father," Aki said as she looked at her father with angry eyes before she made a swift punch to his face. "Why the hell did you not only show up late, but decided that you have a go at Kaoru and Baki?!"

Yujiro looked at his daughter with a smile on his face as felt slight pain on his cheek and answered," They had a warm up. I was merely showing them what it means to be a true warrior."

Aki sighed and closed her eyes before she looked at Yujiro and asked," So are we going to visit mother?"

"What do you think?"

Aki sighed and said," That woman already hates me for being stronger than Baki, but if I show up with you like when you dumped at her place, then she'll make my life a miserable hell."

"Are my ears deceiving me or is my daughter afraid of something?"

"No, but I already doing two jobs and I don't want any more dad." Aki groaned as she remembered something about her job and then just sighed and laid her head on Yujiro's shoulder. Yujiro looked at his daughter and decided that he would reprimand her when they would fight.

"By the way, Aki, remember our fight after this."

"Trust me Yujiro, I would never forget our usual fights. How could I when I have so much fun fighting you?"

"Be sure to wash the dye form your hair, I like your blonde hair caked with blood when I defeat you." Aki smiled and then closed her eyes as she remembered how Baki came into her life by Yujiro.

_Yujiro and Aki were in a car heading somewhere. Aki looked 7 years old had blonde hair was wearing a black kimono and a green sash tying the kimono to her body. Aki looked at her father and asked," Who's the lady that will take care of me?"_

"_Her name is Emi Akezawa, she is the mother of my son Baki," Yujiro said._

_Aki didn't look surprised and just looked out the window of the car as she asked," So I'll have a new baby brother?"_

"_He's four years your junior."_

"_Why are you dropping me off with a bunch of weaklings? I don't see the purpose of it."_

"_So that you can teach my son how to become strong, he's weak and he needs to be around the strong."_

"_I'll try to teach him but if he listen to me then I'm not liable for him."_

"_We're here." Aki looked at the brick mansion with boredom and sighed as the chauffeur got out and opened the car door for her in order to let her out, which she did along with Yujiro. Aki looked at the ground as she was led by the hand by Yujiro._

_Aki knocked on the door and the two strong figures waited as for the door to open when a maid opened the door and said, "Miss Akezawa will see you both right away."_

_The two were led by the maid into a foreign room where a young Emi wearing her black bath robe was along with a small sleeping red haired boy who was wearing a red karate uniform and lying on the couch next to Emi. Emi looked at Yujiro with a smile on her face and then looked at Aki in confusion. Aki looked at the woman with no emotions but bowed and said," Hello Ms. Akezawa, my name is Aki Hanma."_

"_Yujiro, who is this?" Emi asked, trying to not believe that the little girl before her was a child Yujiro made with another woman and not her._

"_This is Aki and she is my adopted daughter. I want you to raise her as if she was your own in order for Baki to see what the strong are really like," Yujiro said._

_Emi looked at Aki with surprise and relief as she then looked at Yujiro and said," Of course I'll take care of her."_

_Yujiro smiled and looked at Aki as he patted her head and said," Make him strong for me, Aki. Turn him into a fine warrior like I made you."_

_Yujiro turned around and left the mansion in a flash while Aki looked at Emi and then at the sleeping boy and asked," Is that Baki?"_

"_Aki, what are you to Yujiro?" Emi asked as she walked closer to Aki before she crouched down to eye level with Aki._

"_I do not know," Aki confessed with a face void of emotions before she looked down and then looked at Emi. "I do know he is my father and that he has a place for me in his black heart."_

_Emi looked at the girl in surprise and then anger before she slapped Aki as hard as she could. Aki looked away and then looked at Emi still void of emotion. Emi looked angrily at Aki before she said," Yujiro loves me more than you. You are nothing compared to me."_

"_I don't care about your petty jealousy, I am here to train Baki into Yujiro's image of a warrior not to deal with a one sided love," Aki said as she walked closer to the sleeping boy and shook him slightly. The boy opened his eyes groggily and looked at Aki before he yawned while stretched his arms out._

"_Who are you?" Baki asked as he wiped his eyes to wake himself up._

"_I'm your new sister Aki," Aki said with a fake smile but Baki didn't notice and only smiled back._

"_Do you want to play with me?" Aki asked._

"_Sure," Baki said._

"_Then let's play tag and your IT!" Aki yelled as she then touched Baki and ran out of the room with Baki chasing after her leaving Emi alone in her room._

_Emi looked at where Aki was frowned and she said," Yujiro will soon tire of that girl and he'll love me again."_

XXX

At the Akezawa mansion, Emi was wearing her regular black bath robe as she put lipstick on her face and looked down while putting the lipstick away and then looked up to see Yujiro with surprised eyes. Emi got up and said," I've anticipated your arrival."

Emi ran towards her lover with a happy smile on her face and then had a look of anger as she then jumped and kicked Yujiro in the face. When she saw that Yujiro had not fallen, she began to punch his face until she then stopped and hugged him as she said," I've miss you so when you're gone for so long."

Yujiro pushed Emi away with his hand onto a silver table with a bowl of fruit, causing both Emi and the table to fall to the ground. Emi looked at her lover with confusion when Yujiro said," You haven't done what I instructed, Emi. Baki is not the man that I wanted you to raise."

Emi looked at her husband in shock as Yujiro continued. "Instead of a warrior, you've given me an embarrassment to the Hanma name!"

"You're wrong!" Emi yelled as she tried to defend herself and Baki. "I raised Baki with nothing but that in mind. Nothing but top class coaches, nothing but top class facilities. Only the best! Just to make you happy."

"Facilities and coaches…you are a fool," Yujiro said as he looked down at Emi with a smile. "Childish training only produces a child but a child is not satisfactory. Time is running out, I will train him."

Yujiro turned around and walked away from Emi, who looked at her lover with anger and found a knife lying on the ground. Emi picked up the knife and charged at her lover with the intent to kill. When Emi attempted to bring the strike down, Yujiro caught the knife with his two fingers and brought Emi closer to him by her hair. "There you go Emi. Release you anger, it's the only thing that makes you interesting."

Emi looked at her husband with anger for a few second before she smiled at Yujiro. Yujiro flicked the knife away and said," I change my mind. I want to try to chew up the Baki you've cooked for me."

Yujiro brought Emi closer to him as the two then kissed with Emi wildly moaning in passion.

XXX

Later that night, Aki with blonde hair and Yujiro were at a field as they stood a few feet away from each other. Aki smiled as she said," Are you ready father?"

"Hurry up Aki. Let that demon out of you," Yujiro said.

Aki smiled and stripped all of her clothes off as she then looked at her father who was smiling at all the scars Aki had on her body. Aki then flashed forward to her father and jumped in the air as she prepared a kick. "YUJIRO!"

Yujiro smiled as he blocked the kick and looked at Aki who was on the ground and charged towards her father as he whispered," If only you truly were my child."

XXX

A at a school rooftop, Baki was wearing his school uniform as he leaned on the fences. The screen showed Baki still bruised form the fight as he looked up at the sky with a smile on his face but then frowned as he looked at his bandaged arm and then at the sky once more.


End file.
